Don't Run
by JesterChester
Summary: Quinn wants Rachel and Santana is totally up for helping her friend get the girl. But Santana realizes she has a crush on the diva, and there's no way she's going to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I think I've gone off the deep-end. This fic is still Pezberry, but it involves vampire!Quinn and vampire!Santana. That's not the central focus though, it's still about a relationship between Rachel and Santana. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

I wasn't top dog in the school. Everyone knew that Quinn and I shared that position. She was my best friend and I always found myself hating her at times, but desperately needing her friendship at other times. It was like an unwritten agreement between us, I needed her and she needed me. That's why I was walking down the hallway with her right now, almost laughing inside at the way people moved out of our way as we paced.

"God these people are pitiful." Quinn said glancing over her shoulder as she put in her locker combination. I leaned slightly against the locker next to hers and marveled at her cheerleading uniform. I was thankful I never even thought of joining the Cheerios, those tops looked so uncomfortable. I guess I owed Quinn for bringing me to the top of the food chain, so to speak, because she still hung out with me even if I wasn't on the squad.

"Not all of them." Just then Brittany skipped over to Quinn and I, and we linked pinkies. "Hey Britt-Britt, want me to walk you to class?" I asked, but I don't know why. I always walked Brittany to her classes; it was just part of the routine.

"You know I get lost." I wondered how Brittany even passed the 9th grade if she couldn't even find a classroom.

"Catch you later Quinnie." I said in a patronizing tone. Quinn rolled her eyes and eyed Brittany's hand closing around mine. She gave me a knowing smirk which almost made me lose my cool. "What?" I snapped looking back at Quinn over my shoulder while Brittany was tugging me towards English class.

"You know Lopez." Quinn shouted before Finn walked over to her and from there I couldn't see anymore because Brittany pulled me inside the English classroom. I sat down next to her in the front so that Brittany could see the board and waited. There was still five minutes until class actually started.

"Why are we here so early B?" I asked and Brittany just looked at me with one of her goofy grins.

"Because I wanted a good seat silly panda." Even though I glared at Brittany for using a nickname like that in public, deep down inside I love it. I didn't really know what was going on between us, but I liked that nothing with her was forced. I looked up and Rachel Berry walked right past but only to the desk closest to me. As she took her seat front and center, she placed her perfectly organized binder on the table with two sharpened pencils right next to it. She folded her hands on her desk, sat up straight, and faced the front of the room.

Did she have to be so annoying? Maybe if she just tried to act like the rest of us, she wouldn't get bullied so much. It's just that there's something about Rachel Berry, that makes her look like she feels superior, and God did it annoy the hell out of me. She was so damn perfect, with her perfect grades and voice; it was exhausting to try to live up to her standards.

"Hey tranny." Some jock snarled at Rachel as he pushed her binder off her desk and onto the floor. The loud thud of her binder was covered by the snickers of a few people in the back. Mrs. Wilson walked in just as the binder slid and landed right at my left foot. The room fell silent and all eyes seemed to be on me.

I could've just left the binder on the floor, I knew that's what people were expecting. Rachel was even about to stand up and get the binder herself, but instead I reached down and grabbed the binder, handing it back to her without even initiating eye contact.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel said quietly so that only I could hear it.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." I muttered focusing my attention on the board. I didn't need Rachel Berry thinking I was nice. I actually preferred her to stay the hell away from me.

…

"So what have you been doing?" Quinn asked me as I slumped back against one of the fancy Cheerio's lockers. It was getting late and waiting for Quinn after her practice had turned out to be a chore. I didn't mind watching the Cheerios do all those flips and dances, but I just wanted to head home.

"What do you mean? I was waiting for you to finish practice." I told her with a bewildered expression.

"I mean…for…eating." She looked around the locker room as if someone would come jumping out and scream our secret to the world. At this point, no one knew about Quinn and I, and we both wanted to keep it that way.

"No one's around Quinn so you can chill now." She was so tense; she thought that everyone was out to get us. Her hazel eyes had turned a darker shade and her face paled a bit. "What? Why are you angry?"

"Just tell me how you've been feeding." She snapped as she slung her bag over her shoulder. We didn't always talk about stuff like this, but she clearly thought I was hiding something from her.

"Dad's a doctor remember, I just go to the hospital when I need to." I informed her. We exited the locker room and walked down the deserted hallway. "Why are you so uptight?" I asked her.

"Haven't fed in a while." She said slamming her fist into the locker, but not even stopping to feel the pain. She was hungry that was for sure, but I didn't know how to help her. She was so stubborn sometimes, even if I offered assistance she would most likely ignore me anyway.

"Have you ever thought about…" I paused as we both got into her car. "…well you know." She looked at me before starting her car and driving off. I didn't know if that meant she understood or she didn't. I stared out the window, hoping to keep my mind off what I was thinking before. No one knew we were like this, but what if we told?

"It's a stupid idea San." Quinn said clenching her teeth. "You're thinking about telling Britt, I know it." I didn't want to argue with her so I let the statement linger in the air. There was so much tension in the air I thought about telling Quinn to just forget everything that I'd even said. Sometimes I had weird ideas, and ideas that could get us caught. "I mean do you want her…I mean not _her_…just her blood." I turned away quickly and let down the window slightly, just to get fresh air circulating through the car.

"Don't Quinn." I could feel my fangs elongating and pinching at my bottom lip. I could just feel the way my body was shifting with my mood. I held on to the door handle and tried to calm myself down. When I was angry and aggressive, there was no way to stop me. "I can't allow myself to treat her like an object." I explained to the blonde.

"She cares a lot about you, telling her you're a blood sucking monster won't change that." I cracked a smile at the bluntness of Quinn's voice and felt my body relax a bit.

"Sometimes when we're at her house just hanging out, I get the urge to just…go for it you know. I mean you haven't done that have you?" I asked Quinn.

"Once." I was surprised by the answer because this was the first I was hearing of this. "Puck thought it was hot, like a love bite or something. What an idiot."

"Slut." I mumbled jokingly and Quinn nudged me just as we pulled up to my house. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and gave Quinn a onceover before I rolled my eyes again. "Come in."

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"You literally look like you're gonna die…I've got a small stash in my room, it'll help I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter introduces everyone's POV that's going to be in this story. Read and Review please let me know if I should continue. **

Quinn's POV

I had been thinking about what Santana said all night. She wasn't completely insane, it was a good idea. I mean it's Brittany, she's so innocent she won't even know what's going on. I guess we both know that the real problem was, we'd never actually indulged like this. I mean with Puck, there was little if any consumption and I was afraid that if I really tried then I wouldn't be able to stop.

It was tempting though. I had plenty of urges throughout the day, but I usually had to lock myself in the girl bathroom just to keep myself from latching onto someone neck and holding on for dear life. I wonder how Santana dealt with it sometimes, with a temper like hers; it's strange to think that she's able to control her urges.

"Earth to Quinn." Santana said rapidly snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. I looked up at the Latina clad in her badass outfit. She wore black skinny jeans, belt clad with skulls, and a black tank top. "Got a problem?" She asked as she sat down next to me on the benches in the corridor outside.

"No, just thinking." Santana knew there was something more to this, I could see it in her eyes but she didn't press the issue.

"I've got history next, if something's up I can skip…" Santana offered. I hated that she was so willing to just throw everything down just for me. I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder and stood along with Santana.

"No, meet me for lunch though…hey who's in your history class anyway?" I asked Santana.

"Finn-competent and Berry." Santana said scuffing as she turned around and began walking down the hallway. "See you at lunch."

…

Santana's POV

"God this is so fucking boring." I mumbled to myself as I leaned down even further on my table. If I went down anymore I'd be lying down on the ground. I look up at the clock. Christ, thirty more minutes! I wasn't going to make it, there was no way in hell I could make it.

"It's not that bad." Leave it to Berry to have ridiculously good hearing, and no filter to tell her not to talk to me. I didn't even realize she was sitting next to me at these stupid two person tables. Wait, did I sit down next to her without even noticing it?

"I'm gonna fall asleep." I whispered to the diva, and she smirked. I noticed the way she tossed her hair gently over her left shoulder exposing her neck. Shit.

"Santana!" I could hear the teacher and Rachel call out to me simultaneously as I bolted from the room. I needed out, and I needed out fast. I ran into the girl's bathroom and locked the door behind me. I went to the mirror and took in my reflection. Dilated pupils, elongated teeth and a jaw line practically breaking because I was biting down so hard and grinding my teeth together.

"Shit…I need a fix." I'd never gotten like this so badly at school before. I mean I'd just fed yesterday, but somehow that didn't seem to be enough. I told myself it wasn't because of Rachel, it was just because I was starving and she happened to be right there.

My eyes darted to the door when I heard loud obnoxious knocking and I debated opening up. What if it was a girl desperately in need of the bathroom, I couldn't just leave her out there. Then again, there were plenty of bathrooms around, why not use those? "I know you're in there Santana." Of course. Rachel.

I went over and unlocked the door then I turned around and continued looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Aren't you just the persistent one?" I mumbled refusing to look at Rachel. I could see that my eyes hadn't returned to their normal deep brown color. They were ablaze and a light yellow ring danced around my pupil ever so lightly.

"Are you okay? You just left the room so quickly-."

"Yeah, it's cool, don't worry about it." I said snatching a paper towel out of the dispenser and running it under the cool water. I wiped my face and tossed the paper towel into the trashcan. "What are you still doing here?" I asked her surprised that when I turned around Rachel was still standing there. She held her hands interlocked in front of her grey skirt as she slightly shifted her weight between her two feet. She was nervous, and this amused me to no end.

"I can tell when people lie." She explained quietly. Now she was scared, she must have seen the shift in my expression, the tension in my face. She wasn't calling me out on my bullshit, she was outright calling me a liar. No one did that.

"What?" I snapped taking one-step closer to her. She took a step back and kept her eyes low.

"You're not a liar…but you're lying to me." Rachel said looking up at me really for the first time. I didn't let our eyes connect but I could feel my anger rising. I was not really having an attempted heart to heart with Rachel fucking Berry, was I?

"What do you know dwarf?" I said trying to dismiss Rachel in the quickest way possible. I was about to walk past her and out to the hallway when the door flew open and Brittany walked inside. As soon as she saw me, a smile spread across her face.

"San, I've been looking for you all day." Brittany said as she stood on her tiptoes and caught a glimpse of Rachel. "Hi um…what's her name again?" Brittany was very forgetful, but the way she tried to conceal the fact that she forgot Rachel's name made her even more charming. The only reason Quinn and I know Rachel is that she's been the easiest target we have and that she's in Glee club. Brittany on the other hand refused to make fun of anyone, which meant she wasn't around when Rachel got the worst of things.

"Loser, her name is loser." I grabbed Brittany's hand and we exited the bathroom together. I couldn't bring myself to look at Rachel after that comment. Something inside me was churning, and nothing seemed to feel right anymore.

….….….

Rachel's POV

I could tell that she didn't want to hurt me, but she still did. Normally she would glare right through me, but back there in the bathroom she didn't even look into my eyes. She was afraid, but of what? It certainly wasn't me, I mean she could crush me with one finger. Something else was going on I knew it.

"She's never like this. I mean when have you heard an ounce of silence when you were around Rachel Berry." I scolded Kurt for sharing his opinion on my speaking habits to Mercedes and Tina.

"I resent that Kurt, and whether or not you believe me is the least of my worries. We have developed-."

"And here she goes." Mercedes put in rolling her eyes at me. I brought a piece of lettuce to my mouth and bit down slowly. I had just noticed Santana and Brittany enter the lunchroom. I wondered how Santana was so popular; I mean she wasn't a cheerleader she just hung out with that crowd. "What are you looking at?" Mercedes questioned.

"Nothing…" I lied. "…Santana Lopez." Kurt's mouth practically hit the floor and Tina dropped her fork on the ground.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"I…well she didn't do anything. Just her usual bullying, calling me a loser and everything-."

"I'm so annoyed with her tired ass jaded ass attitude." Mercedes piped up. "Brittany is the sweetest girl on the planet, why does she hang out with Satan?" Mercedes questioned, but no one answered.

"Look they're about to walk past." We all adverted our attention to our food and tried to avoid all other eye contact.

"Hi Kurt, Tina, Mercedes…and um Loser. Wait was that right Santana?" Brittany asked the Latina who wore a scowl on her face.

"No Britt, her real name is Rachel." Santana informed the blonde who cocked her head to the side and then looked back at me.

"I meant Rachel then." I gave a half-hearted smile to the blonde and looked back down at my salad. "San, say hi to everyone." Brittany urged.

"What? Why?" Santana asked annoyed.

"Because that's what you're supposed to do." Brittany told her.

"Fine…hi Jennifer Hudson, Lucy Lui, Clay Aiken, and Barbra Streisand, hope you guys enjoy your shit meal, goodbye." Santana didn't listen to Brittany's protests and she practically dragged the ditsy girl to the cheerleader table where Quinn was seated.

"Clay Aiken? How dare she!" Kurt yelled fixing his shirt and hair.

"Yeah Lucy Lui rocks, but she was being so racist. Even the Jennifer Hudson thing was racist." Tina said shaking her head. I wonder if Santana knew about my Barbra Streisand obsession. She had insulted everyone else, based all those comparisons on stereotypes, but for what she said for me, it was just a compliment. I'd take a small compliment from Santana Lopez any day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, thank you all for the story alerts, but I could really use some feedback. Thanks.**

Quinn's POV

I was busy tossing my books in my locker when I heard light footsteps come up behind me. I didn't really care who it was, but I sure as hell didn't have time to be annoyed. What the hell? Why weren't they saying anything? "Hi Quinn." It was the midget, Berry. I closed my locker and bent down to get my backpack. It was tossed over my shoulder a second later and I turned to hear what the diva had to say.

It was time for me to go home. I cheerleading practice had been cancelled, and the hallways were getting emptier by the moment. "You just gonna stand there or what? Some of us have a life to get to." I said tapping my foot impatiently on the ground.

"I-well…I was wondering if you ever considered joining Glee club-." A laugh escaped my lips, and Rachel looked down at the ground.

"Save it dwarf." I said raising my hand to stop her from speaking anymore.

"B-but Quinn, Glee club is really fun. We sing and dance, think of it as being on the Cheerios except with no bloodshed or yelling." I eyed the girl curiously, wondering why she was even asking me.

"Not in a million years." I assured Rachel. "I don't know if you noticed, but we humans have reputations, and we sort of have to keep them up." Rachel looked hurt and I rolled my eyes, if the girl just grew a backbone she'd go much farther in life.

"Finn's in Glee club, so is Noah and they're still popular." Rachel rationalized. "Look you don't have to answer right now and I know it's not something you desperately want to do, but it's fun. Tell me the last time you really had fun?" She questioned.

"Fine…I'll think about it." A huge grin spread across her face. "Don't get your hopes up though." I reminded her. She nodded and tossed a perky wave at me as I brushed past her and headed for the door. Free of Berry, I walked over to my car and unlocked the door, throwing my backpack in the trunk, and getting into the driver's seat. Just as I was about to speed off, someone began slamming their palm quickly against my window, and I jolted in surprise.

I looked up to see Santana standing there with one of those cocky smiles she sometimes wore when she knew she was going to get her way. I rolled down my window and tried to give her my most indifferent expression. "What do you want?" I asked coolly.

"Save it with the attitude, I saw you flinch." She said walking over to the other side of the car and getting in.

"Can I help you?" I asked watching as she made herself comfortable in _my _car.

"Britt forgot to have her parents pick me up, so I was hoping you could take me over to her place." Santana said reaching over and turning the key in the ignition, starting the car for me. "I was hoping sometime this century." She said snapping her fingers to emphasis her point.

"God the things I do for you." Quinn said as she put her car in park and sped off towards Brittany's house. "What made you think I would say yes?"

"Saw you talking to Berry, would've been easy to start a rumor there." Santana was ruthless, that's why she was the perfect best friend. Whatever she wanted she got, no matter what.

"She was asking me about Glee club." We both burst into a fit of laughter then.

"Total freak." Santana mumbled just as I was turning into Brittany's driveway. She reached back and grabbed her stuff and was about to exit the driveway when I stopped her. "Problem?" She asked, and I could see that she was in a rush to get to Brittany.

"I think you should do it." Santana didn't even pause when I said that. She didn't stop to ask me what I meant or even hesitate to close the door. She looked back at me when she was at the Pierce's front door; she gave me a slight nod in understanding. She knew what I was saying, and she knew it was wrong, but there was no way in hell that was going to stop her.

Santana's POV

"San, why is math so confusing?" Brittany asked from where she was studying on her bed. I turned to look at her from my seat at her desk and smiled. I felt bad that Britt was struggling but I loved helping her out.

I stood up and sat down _Indian Style_ next to her and took the pencil out of her hands. "It's easiest when you just do this." I put the equation in her pink graphing calculator, pressed Graph, and showed it to her. "Now you can see how many zeros there are."

"Three!" Brittany exclaimed with a smile and snatching her pencil back so she could write down the answer herself. She began scribbling ferociously on the piece of paper in front of her and I just sat there watching her.

Quinn had basically given me permission to go for it, but now with the innocent blonde right in front of me I don't know if I can go through with it. What if I hurt her? What if I kill her? I don't exactly know how well I can control myself because I've never actually tried this. "So Britt you almost done?" She raised one finger on her left hand, slightly sticking out her tongue and finishing the last problem.

It was hard not to notice the way Brittany's amazing blue eyes sparkled when she finally looked up at me. It didn't help that she was wearing just a spaghetti-strap tank top leaving a lot of skin exposed. Just the thought of running my tongue over her long neck and then biting down sucking on the deep red warm liquid made me go crazy. My teeth began to elongate and I watched as Brittany's expression change momentarily when she saw my eyes. "San, your eyes look darker, what's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned and I moved a little closer to her.

"Yeah." She said pushing her math homework and calculator to the floor and rolling on her stomach so she could look at me more directly.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I asked her unsure as to where I should start with this whole thing.

"I believe in ghost, fairies, witches, corn, and vampires." I didn't know if I was shocked because she said vampires or corn, but for whatever reason I started to think about chickening out. She didn't have to know, I could just get the blood from the hospital like I always do. But that amazing neck of hers, it was so perfect.

"Can I try something with you?" Brittany nodded and I pulled her up so that she was sitting crossed legged like me. I sat up further so that I was on my knees in front of her still holding her slender hands. "Trust me?"

"Yeah, of course." Brittany said. I leaned in and pressed my lips gently on hers tasting her strawberry lips gloss and feeling her lean in closer to me. I pulled back quickly keeping my eyes trained on her.

"That felt…" Brittany leaned in and kissed me again. I gently leaned her back so that I was straddling her hips. I began peppering kisses down to her neck and then my breath hitched. That was a big mistake because at that moment I inhaled her lavender scent and I could feel my fangs pricking my lips.

I wanted to bite down, but I didn't know what she'd do. I was losing control, and I knew it. I gripped her waist tighter and opened my mouth slightly. I couldn't hold on any longer I bit down hard feeling the sensation of the warm rush of blood seeping into my mouth. "Ow! Santana!" I pulled back quickly jumping off the bed and pressing my hand to my mouth.

"Shit." I muttered when I looked down at my hand and saw Brittany's blood there. It was literally taking everything not to rush over there and jump on her sucking every last drop of blood from her body.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asked. I refused to look at her because I could still feel the pang of guilt soaring through my body. What was I thinking? I was such an idiot. "Sorry I scared you." Brittany whispered.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I did." I used the back of my sleeve to wipe the blood from my mouth. I chanced a look at her and I could see the red marks on her neck, which were still slightly bleeding. My senses were so heightened that my eyes must have been dangerously close to just being on fire.

I grabbed a few tissues and handed them to Brittany so that she could wipe the blood from her neck. "I really liked kissing you." Brittany confessed. "Come back over here." She offered patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"I think it'd be better if I just left." I said packing my backpack. "Sorry again for…" _Being the sickest asshole on the planet. _

**Read&Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**At first this story is going to seem like a Brittana fic but it's not. Pezberry is endgame for sure. I hope you guys like it. Feedback appreciated. **

Rachel's POV

Santana wasn't at school today. I made sure to grab all of her homework assignments and specific directions from her teachers so she could do the work correctly. I was just about to head out when I caught a glimpse of Brittany struggling to open her locker. "Do you need help?" I asked Brittany.

"Um yeah, San usually helps me with everything. Today has been a mess really." Brittany explained finally getting her locker opened and pulling a small duffle bag out and closing it again.

"Actually I'm going over to her house right now, just to give her the homework." I explained to Brittany.

"Do you think she's okay?" I gave her a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean? I think she's just sick." She didn't look convinced which only made me more skeptical. Brittany looked so worried and now I was starting to get scared. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just something that happened last night." Brittany muttered staring at something to the right of my head. "Just tell her to call me; she's been ignoring my texts since yesterday." And with that she rushed past me and ran off towards the cheerleading locker-room.

I ran off quickly towards my car and sped off towards the Lopez house. What could have happened with Brittany and Santana to make the normally sweet and innocent blonde look so sad? I guess there was really only one way to find out, and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

I rang the doorbell hoping for a quick answer, but no one came. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer until the creaks and sounds of bolts of the door locks rang through the air. Santana was standing in front of me in an instant and bewilderment in her eyes hit me first, then the dark circles around her eyes, and then the paleness of her tan skin. She didn't say anything, she just opened the door wider and let me in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked glancing down at the papers in my hand.

"I brought your homework." I said holding out the papers for her to take, and she did. "I talked to all your teachers about the assignments and if you need any help I'd be glad to assist you in anyway you see fit." She smiled and chuckled a little.

"You really didn't have to do this; I could've gotten this stuff tomorrow." I didn't know what to say. She was so different her alone, but I could still see the pain in her eyes. I could tell she just wanted me to leave, but she didn't act aggressive towards me.

"It's not a huge deal; I'm delighted to help anyone." She leaned back against her picture-less wall and looked down at her feet. Awkward couldn't even begin to describe this situation, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye. "So do you have a fever or stomach pain?" I asked her wondering if she would tell me why she missed school.

"No, I sorta just-."

"Skipped?" I asked with a knowing glance. Her jaw clenched and I was unsure if I should continue. I was reaching beyond my boundaries anyway. I was a loser, like Santana said before, and I had no right to pry into her personal life. "Brittany wanted me to tell you to call her…apparently you haven't been responding to her texts." Santana nodded but didn't say anything in response. "Did something bad happen?" I asked her.

"Something stupid…I mean I'm stupid." She didn't explain anymore so I didn't push it. It was enough to know that one of the most popular girls in school was even talking to me. "Um…" She looked around for a second. "Thanks again for bringing my stuff." I nodded and headed for the door. She opened it for me and I looked over my shoulder to see how she looked again. Her face didn't seem as pale, but her eyes looked much darker than before as they lingered on my necklace for a moment.

"See you tomorrow?" I questioned shyly.

"Don't bet on it." She said with a grin.

Santana's POV

"I can't believe you." I looked over at Quinn and shook my head knowing that it wasn't beyond making a big scene in this crowded hallway if she wanted to. She leaned up against the locker next to me and slammed my locker shut.

"What!" I snapped at her. My blood pressure was rising and I could feel my body started to feel different.

"Control it _Tana_." Quinn said in a patronizing tone. "Look I'm not trying to be a bitch." That was hard to believe because she sure looked like she was trying to prove something. I slung my backpack lazily over my shoulder and urged Quinn to walk with me outside to the large corridor. "What happened?" It was safe to assume that Brittany had talked to Quinn at this point, and I'm not sure if I wanted any of this to happen.

"We were studying…I-I guess it was just hard to control. The urge was hard to resist okay." Quinn held up her hands defensively and rested her hand gently on my shoulder.

"So what you just attacked her?" She asked.

"No!" Her hand retracted from my shoulder and went back to her side. "I kissed her."

"That's all? The first time you kissed her it was a bite on the neck?" I didn't like have to explain this all to her. Couldn't she just accept what happened and leave it alone?

"No, I kissed her, she kissed me…things got sorta heated and I just bit down." I explained and Quinn nodded. "I didn't mean for it to happen, it's just-."

"Were you that hungry? Or just that horny?" I scuffed at the question and nudged Quinn.

"So Berry came over my house and gave me my homework yesterday, I didn't even know what to say, it was so weird." Quinn raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"She asked me to join Loserville a few days ago. She's a goddamn tragedy." Quinn said cracking her neck.

"She's just a bore and a prude." I said shrugging.

"So are you gonna tell me how she tasted?" Quinn said referring back to Brittany. "I mean she never said a word about the bite just that she desperately wanted to talk to you, which means that it didn't bother her that much. You might have found a pretty good source." If I had the energy to argue or fight I would've slugged Quinn across her face right then, but there were too many people around to bother.

"She's my friend; she's not an object to be used." I explained. "I think I should talk to her, but if I'm by her I might just-." _Do it again_ I thought to myself.

"It's okay, I've got your back." Quinn said wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "So you never said, did you do that because you wanted Britt? It's okay if you did."

"Fuck off Quinn, just leave it alone."

Quinn's POV

I thought Santana and I had a deal. We weren't supposed to attack anyone, it was our bond. I nipped Puck once, but Santana had bitten Brittany hard and left a deep mark. It was unfair that Santana could have a source, but I couldn't. Ever since we were younger and discovered who we were, we always shared things. Toys, clothes, everything.

I was furious and I had the right to be. I wasn't just about to let Santana do what she wanted, not on my watch. "Hey Britt want to stay over my place tonight? I just bought The Lion King on DVD." I offered. Brittany perked up and smiled.

"Yes, of course!" Brittany exclaimed. "Are you going to invite San too?" Brittany asked quietly with a small hint of hope in her voice.

"Uh I was thinking it could just be the two of us." Brittany's smile faded but returned again moments later. It was like she was trying not to disappoint me. "Come on, it'll be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**So now you'll see part of what Quinn's plan is. It seems completely selfish at first, but that will change. Enjoy.**

Santana's POV

I leaned back in my desk chair watching as Mr. Shuester blabbered on and on in the worst Spanish I'd ever heard. A monkey could teach this class better, but who was I to complain? I could just sit in the back of the class without anyone caring what I did. Even though Britt and I hadn't talked since I made the stupidest move in history, she still sat next to me.

Brittany drew a smiley face in the corner of the worksheet that I was currently neglecting which only made me smile. She must think I'm upset with her, that's why she looks so sad. It wasn't right for her to feel that way, not when this was all my fault. I drew a heart on the corner of her worksheet and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me?" Brittany whispered in my ear.

"I was never mad at you." I whispered back in her ear. I thought about kissing her again, just a real quick peck on her cheek, but decided against it. I could see Rachel Berry staring at us out of the corner of my eye and it was sort of making me uncomfortable. My eyes wondered over Brittany's beautiful face, high cheekbones, thin lips and then down to her neck. I could see bite marks from where I was seated to the right of her. I can't believe that I could-. Wait.

"Hey Britt, did I bite you here too?" I questioned grazing my finger lightly over the marks on the right side of her neck.

"No, Quinn did-." I stood up suddenly kicking my chair back so hard that it slammed into the wall behind me. All eyes were on me and for a moment I just stood there. The rage was building up inside me like never before. Quinn had put her hands on Brittany. Quinn was dead. She was fucking dead.

It wasn't hard to find her. I knew she had this period free and she'd be prancing around in her stupid Cheerios uniform in the main hallway. I spotted her talking to a jock on the football team, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and wearing one of her smug grins. "Oh hey Santana-." I cut her off by grabbing the front of her uniform and throwing her across the hallway and letting her slam face first into the metal lockers. "What the hell?" She screamed.

"You think you can do whatever you want don't you?" I smacked her hard across the face and she fell to the floor.

"Santana!" Mr. Shuester yelled as he came running down the hallway towards me. I pulled Quinn to her feet and wrapped my left hand around her neck applying more and more pressure as the frantic footsteps came closer.

"Don't push me Quinn." I warned her just when Mr. Shuester and two other jocks pried my hand off Quinn and pulled me away from her. I was not in the mood to be touched, so I pushed everyone away from me and took off down the hallway and outside.

I needed to cool down, like right now. When the vampire within me took over there was nothing I could do to stop it. Slammed my hands down on the hood of my car and then again. This wasn't cutting it, I needed to hit something right now.

"Santana?" I turned to see Rachel standing there with her arms playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Berry go away." It came out colder than I wanted it to, but I wasn't going to take it back. I knew what I was capable of, but Rachel didn't. I clenched my fist and looked away from her trying to hold back everything that could come out at any moment.

"You hurt Quinn pretty badly." I wanted to tell her that I wished I'd killed her, but I just kept my mouth shut. Rachel must not have been taught about boundaries when she was younger, but she had no understanding of how to leave someone alone when they were pissed off.

"She deserved it." I told her.

"For doing what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Mind your own damn business Berry." I warned her. "Go back inside." I commanded but she didn't budge.

"You can't tell me what to do." I've never seen someone be as stubborn as that except maybe me. I grabbed her wrist and reversed our positions so that her back was pressed up against the car. She tried squirming out of my grasp but that was of no use, I was far too strong for her.

"None of this concerns you!" I snapped at her.

The fear in her eyes was enough to make me back down. I let go of her wrist and took a step back wondering if I really had lost all control. She touched her hand to her wrist and I could already see a bruise forming where my hand had been just moments before. "Look I didn't mean…" I couldn't even explain myself at this point. Rachel was innocent, she'd always been, but I always gave her a hard time.

"You're angry, I understand how that feels." She was referring to the way I must have made her feel sometimes. I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked down at the pavement.

"Now I've fucked up twice-."

"I was intruding-." I stopped her before she could even think about blaming herself.

"You were trying to help." She smiled and so did I. "How do I make this right?" I questioned out loud.

"You could try talking to her." Rachel suggested.

"No, not with Quinn…with _you_."

…

I barley had my bedroom door open before Quinn stormed in and hopped on my bed. "You know I've actually come up with a brilliant idea. I don't know if it's because that wicked blow to my head earlier caused me to think clearer somehow or because I'm just a genius." Was she being serious right now?

"Quinn, don't you think we should talk about what happened earlier before you tell me your genius idea." Quinn starred up at the ceiling for a second before shaking her head.

"No not really." She said shrugging.

"Quinn-."

"Don't Quinn me Lopez, we don't have to talk about it because I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have touched Brittany, I was using her…but that's sorta what I have to talk to you about." I nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "We've both had a taste of what it's like to have a human source, it's only fair that it stays that way-."

"No! No fucking way, I said we weren't going to use Brittany like that." I cautioned her.

"I know, let me finish…jeez." She took off her shoes and tossed them across the room. I watched as she got as comfortable as possible on my bed. "Two words: Rachel Berry."

"What about her?" I asked confused. "I mean you're not going to use her are you? You don't even like her."

"How do you know what I like?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been torturing the girl for the past few years." I brushed my hair out of my eyes and tried to keep the anger subsided. Quinn could be a bitch sometimes, just a real bitch.

"She wears those skirts you know, those are pretty hot."

"So you think she's hot?" I questioned.

"You don't?" Quinn replied. "Look I'm not telling you just so we can talk about those lips of hers or even her _ass_. I told you because I need your help."

"With what? I'm not going to hold her down so you can rip out her jugular." Quinn threw a pillow at me without warning and shot me an angry look.

"Maybe we could join Glee club?" Quinn suggested with pleading eyes. This is the first sign that my friend had lost it. Glee club? I'd rather die than join that freak show.

"You're kidding." I said indicating that I was not interested.

"Come on San, I need you…please…pretty damn please." Quinn urged. I cracked a smile and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." She ran over and jumped into my arms. "Let me go." I tried struggling out of her grasp.

"No."

**Read&Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay is anyone still going insane over the Britanna Kiss? No, just me? It was awesome, but anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.**

Rachel's POV

"Hey." I looked over and caught Santana leaning up against the locker next to me. She wasn't really looking at me, but she did have this incredibly charming smile creeping across her lips. She was holding something in her hand behind her back, and as much as I wanted to ask her, what it was I didn't. "So, what's up Berry?" So the name calling seems to be back.

"Headed to Glee club, don't you have somewhere else to be?" I said closing my locker a lot harder than I wanted to, and trying to walk around the Latina so I could head towards the chorus room. She gently grabbed my wrist and held me there for a moment.

"No actually I was headed to Glee club myself." I yanked my hand back and starred at her intently. Was she pulling my leg? It wasn't right to play with my emotions like this, it really wasn't. She gave me a huge grin, but I still didn't believe her and she could tell. "Look, I talked to Quinn about it and we both decided we'd join. I mean you guys need more bodies to help compete right?" I nodded. "I mean Quinn's totally into this, and as for me you could do much worse right?" I didn't like they was she was putting herself down, and if I had the guts I would've told her.

"So you're both joining? The last time Quinn and I spoke about this she seemed intent on staying as far away from me and the Glee club as she could." I explained to Santana who shook her head.

"She's the type to change her mind in an instant." I couldn't help but still feel slightly skeptical. I mean the two most popular girls in the school were going to join Glee? This sounded absolutely insane even in my mind. "Doesn't it start soon? I thought you were the type to show up somewhere like six hours in advance." I smiled because she knew how punctual I liked to be. I didn't think anyone ever noticed that.

"Charming, let's go." I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when I walked in with the rest of the Glee club gawking at Santana and I.

"This a joke?" Puck questioned eyeing Santana curiously.

"No _Puck_, it's not. I can do whatever the hell I want." Santana said catching Puck off guard with her aggressiveness. We sat down next to one another and waited for Mr. Shuester to show up. Instead of the curly haired teacher, Quinn walked into the room smiling directly at me before she took a seat on my other side.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is goin on?" Mercedes urged when she spotted the Latina and blonde beside me.

"Santana and Quinn have decided to join Glee club, and I would appreciate if you all would treat this as the joyous occasion that it is-."

"So it is." Mr. Shuester said coming into the room. He smiled at the new, yet familiar, faces of Quinn and Santana. "Welcome to Glee club ladies. Now I'll have to inform you, although everyone is welcome, we are inclined to hold auditions." Santana rolled her eyes, but Quinn just looked over at me and smiled.

"Alright Shuester, we got this." Santana said with that cocky grin of hers. "Q, let's show 'em what we got." I watched as Quinn jumped up out of her seat and whispered something into the guitar player's ear and he nodded with a grin. A rhythmic pace began and before I knew it Santana's voice broke out.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the tale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop, for a minute and  
>Smile<em>

__I giggled a little when Quinn gave a charming grin right on queue with the lyrics Santana sang. Quinn broke in and I couldn't believe how smooth and cool her voice was.

_Why is everybody so serious!  
>Acting so damn mysterious<br>You got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time.  
><em>

Mike jumped up and began dancing along with Quinn and Santana while they sang the chorus in unison._  
><em>

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>Well pay them with love tonight<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<em>

_Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<br>_It was amazing Santana just flowed. I knew that Quinn would be extremely coordinated, mainly because of her rigorous cheerleading practices, but Santana moved with such ease, it was like watching a flower move gracefully with the wind.

_We need to take it back in time,  
>When music made us all UNITE!<br>And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes,  
>Am I the only one gettin tired?<em>

_Why is everybody so obsessed?  
>Money can't buy us happiness<br>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
>Guarantee we'll be feelin<br>All right._

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>Well pay them with love tonight<br>_

I did a double take when Santana opened her mouth and she was _rapping_. I honestly was flabbergasted, and extremely impressed. My eyes were drawn to her as the words flowed together seamlessly, and she even managed to get into a stare-off with Artie, who I'm sure wished he could have that solo.

_Yeah yeah  
>Well, keep the price tag<br>And take the cash back  
>Just give me six streams and a half stack<br>And you can keep the cars  
>Leave me the garage<br>And all I..  
>Yes all I need are keys and garage<br>And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
>Yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds<br>Its like this man, you can't put a price on life  
>We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight<br>So we aint gon stumble and fall never  
>Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh<br>So we gon keep everyone moving there feet  
>So bring back the beat and everybody sing<br>It's not about  
><em>

Quinn finished out the song with her gorgeous falsetto, and eyes lingering, watching someone, or something.

_Yeah yeah  
>Oo-oooh<br>Forget about the price tag_

When the last note rang out in the room everyone was on their feet, clapping for the newcomers, and probably wishing they had the talent of Quinn and Santana. The two girls smiled and returned to their seats on either side of me. "What'd you think?" Quinn whispered in my ear. I'd never been this close to the girl, so her hot breath trickling down my neck sent chills down my spine.

"It was amazing." I said honestly. "Did you guys practice beforehand?" I asked them quietly while Mr. Shuester was explaining Mash-Ups to Puck, again.

"No it just comes naturally." Santana said with a smug grin.

"You are such an asshole." Quinn told the Latina who just shrugged. It wasn't that, I wanted to tell Quinn. It was just that Santana oozed confidence, and that was something about her that I just couldn't ignore.

Quinn's POV

"So what do you think?" I asked Santana who was in the middle of changing out of the clothes to wore to school to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"About Berry? I think it's too soon to tell. I mean she thinks it's cool that we joined Glee, but she probably thinks you're just after Finn or something." A pang of guilt resonated in my stomach. I did not want Rachel to think that, but I also didn't know how exactly to gain her trust.

"Well I'm not." I said mostly angry that I have the reputation that would allow me to do such a thing.

"Sheesh I fucking know that Quinn." Santana said rolling her eyes and putting on her shoes. "Anyway I'm heading over to Britts, I could use a break from you." She was just going over there to see how far she could go with Brittany again.

"Don't go to far." I said stopping her just as she was about to exit the room.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She snarled.

"It means what it sounds like Lopez, don't push your luck. You stopped once…next time you might not be so lucky."


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to establish a sort of friendship and some tensions between Rachel and Santana before I really developed the Quinn and Rachel thing. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, thanks for all the alerts. Read and Review please.**

Santana's POV

"Hey Britt-Britt." I said smiling at the ditsy blonde as she was placing her notebook on the desk in front of her and pulling out a pencil. I saw down next to her and watched as a few more other students filed in. "I hope you're not mad that I didn't come over last night." Well I didn't come over because I knew that Quinn was right. I couldn't stop myself from doing something stupid if I spent that much alone time with Brittany.

"Well I was worried when you didn't show up." Brittany confessed. "But you're here with me now so everything is okay." Brittany wrapped her arms around me and quickly pecked me on the cheek, while no one was looking. I smiled and looked up just in time to see Rachel Berry walk in and sit down at the table next to Brittany and me.

"Hey Berry." I acknowledged. I noticed that her skirt was shorter than usual and that she was wearing more eyeliner than usual. I wondered who exactly she was trying to impress.

"Hi Santana, I have to tell you that I just can't keep my mind off of that performance you and Quinn put on yesterday. It was fantastic." My ego was probably the size of McKinley High right now. Brittany noticed the change in my attitude from bashful to full fledge confidence.

"What was your favorite part?" I asked her slightly biting my lip in anticipation.

"I can't choose, I was quite fond of your rapping." I perked up for some reason. Knowing that Rachel liked my part better than Quinn's part made me blush a little. "You'll be at practice I hope." I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me there so badly.

"Sure, yeah…um Quinn's got one of Sue's insanity practices so she can't make it, but I can." I informed her, but she didn't look too surprised.

"I'm happy you'll be there Santana." Rachel said just as the teacher walked in.

"Sannie." I turned to Brittany who had a pout on her face.

"What's wrong Britt?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"You and Q joined the Glee club but you guys didn't ask me." Shit, I forgot that I originally wanted to go over Brittany's house to ask her if she'd consider joining Glee with Quinn and I. I didn't want to make her feel left out with us, but I also knew I couldn't let her in on the plan for Quinn getting with Rachel.

"Brittany, you ruined my surprise. I was totally going to ask you to join with me later today!" Brittany smiled and squealed quietly with excitement. "I just want to make you happy." Brittany smiled and held onto my hand tightly throughout the whole class.

When we got up Rachel walked tentatively towards the door. Brittany had P.E. and I knew my next class was history with Rachel. I waited until everyone left and it was just Rachel and I in the room.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked her curiously.

"Avoiding someone, well not someone…a group of people." I saw the slight fear in her eyes and I helped her put the rest of her stuff in her backpack. I looked up at her wondering how to go about this.

"No one's gonna mess with you if you're with me."

"You don't have to destroy your reputation by being seen with me." Rachel said keeping her head down and brushing past me and out of the room. I stood in the room for a second, beyond stunned at what the diva had said. Who did she think I was?

I ran straight to the History room and sat down next to Rachel. She opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand to stop her. "Look I don't know what you think you know about me, but it's not true. I'm a badass not a bitch." Rachel shook her head and scooted closer to me.

"I would never say that about you-."

"But you're thinking it." I said eying the teacher as the history of Labor Unions was being explained. Rachel tried to write down notes but I continued glaring at her.

"What?" She finally snapped after a silent standoff.

"I just don't want you to think about me like that. I'm not like all those other _popular_ girls." She looked at me and let out a quiet sigh. She didn't respond, I wanted her to, but she didn't respond. Class ended without Rachel uttering one word to me. She left before I could stop her, but when I went to grab my notebook I saw something unfamiliar written in the top left corner.

_I know you're different_.

It was simple, but knowing that Rachel had written it to me made me feel special. I could see why Quinn liked her, or at least wanted her. Everybody wanted someone to make them feel this way.

Rachel's POV

"Santana what are you doing here?" To say that I was shocked to find Santana sitting on my front steps is an understatement. When I first pulled into my driveway, I actually thought it was me just going crazy. Here she was, though, in the flesh.

"Oh hey Rachel." Santana said standing up and stuffing her hands into her pockets. It didn't particularly look like she wanted to be here, it was more like she was sent. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to you about this earlier, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight?" I must have looked at her like she'd grown three heads because she cracked a smile and added, "It's not as crazy as some people make these parties out to be. Plus some kids from Glee will be there, oh and Quinn too." Adding the last part about Quinn seemed unnecessary, but I still smiled at the thought.

"I don't know…" I pondered as I opened the door and welcomed Santana inside. "I've never been to one of these functions-."

"It's not a function Berry, it's a party. There will be music, dancing and drinking. Think of it as Glee with the added effects of liquor." I frowned when Santana resorted to calling me _Berry_, but perked up when she mentioned Glee. I set down my things from school and went upstairs towards my room. When I was halfway up the steps, I noticed that Santana wasn't behind me.

"Coming?" I questioned and she nodded quickly following me into my room. "If I were to go, who's to say those jocks won't just ridicule me there?" I asked.

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked before flexing her muscles for me. She was much stronger than I anticipated and I wondered what kind of workout regiment she was on. "No one's gonna mess with you, didn't I already tell you that? I've got your back Rachel."

"So are there like unwritten rules to things like this? Like I have to drink? Or I have to hook up or something?" Santana blushed lightly and so did I.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to, and you don't have to hook up if you don't want to." Santana said with a light smile grazing her lips. I stretched out my body and cracked my neck getting a curious glare from Santana. Something had changed, almost instantly in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong? Was it about the whole hooking up thing?" I figured it must have been that. I haven't heard about Santana's sexual encounters, which seemed odd to me. With all the popular girls, rumors spread like wildfire when they sleep with someone.

"No, why would it be?" She said defensively.

"I don't know, I just thought that you and Brittany-."

"What? Who told you we were hooking up?" She said suddenly acting cold and rash. "Don't believe everything you hear okay?"

"I didn't say anything about the two of you I just meant-."

"Look, I'll wait out in the car for you to change. We'll grab something to eat and then we'll go to Puck's part." The strange thing was, not one of those statements was a question. Santana was expecting me to go to the party and listen to what she'd advised. I listened, and when she went outside I changed into clothes for the party. There was something about Santana Lopez, that denied me the right to say no to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. The Brittana and Faberry developments are beginning to form. Enjoy.**

Quinn's POV

As soon as Rachel and Santana walked in everyone's attention was on them. It wasn't outright starring, but it wasn't too subtle to overlook. I noticed that Rachel was wearing a fitted black dress which accented the length of her beautifully toned legs, and she had more curls in her hair than this morning. Santana must have raiding Rachel's wardrobe, and made her wear something that she knew I would think was hot. I'd have to thank her later.

"Hey Santana, hey Rachel." I greeted them both. Santana smirked knowing that my eyes had lingered on Rachel for an extended period of time.

"Hi Quinn, how was cheerleading practice? I know you had to miss Glee rehersal today because of it, and we all missed you." If I could, I would've wiped Santana's smirk off her face with my fist, but I don't think Rachel would like that too much. I noticed that Santana literally did not look like the tried to look nice tonight. She was wearing her usual dark skinny jeans and plain fitted t-shirt with her leather jacket overtop.

"I didn't miss her actually; it seemed to go much smoother without Quinnie." Santana was making herself look like an asshole, just to make me look better. It was sweet in the cruelest way, and she could tell I appreciated it.

"Britt's over there." I said nodding over towards a couch where Kurt and Mercedes were. "She looks hot, right?" Santana glared a hole through my skull.

"I think Brittany always looks very charming." Rachel said trying to ease the tension between Santana and I.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink, want something?" She directed the question at me but paused to check with Rachel who declined as well. I watched Santana go before I turned back to Rachel.

"Are you two arguing?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's more like a friendly rivalry." I explained to her. I urged her to follow me to a quieter corner of the house, we're we could both sit comfortably without worrying about someone spilling beer on us.

"Rivalry over what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I don't know really, I guess it's because we're both very confident and sometimes cocky, and it's sort of hard not to clash. It's just the way things are; I guess I'll never understand it." That was part of the issue, but I lied about understanding it. The thing was I did understand it, and I couldn't help but let it bother me a little. You see, Santana and I always called ourselves equal, but she was the Alpha. In vampire society, there are just those who have the natural instinct and strength to do things beyond what us others can do. That was Santana.

"I wish I had confidence like that." Rachel confessed as she gentle pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. My gaze shifted down to her neck and an audible gulp fell through the silence.

"You've got more confidence than most people I know." Rachel looked up at me. "I've seen you just get in front of a group of people and just belt out these incredible songs; I wish I had confidence like that."

"Hey Quinn, Rachel, have you guys seen Santana? I've been looking all over for her." Rachel and I exchanged quick glances before looking back at Brittany.

"I thought she was going to find you awhile ago, you should probably check anywhere where there is the largest amount of liquor." I advised.

"Okay I will." Brittany turned on her heels and bounced happily out of the room.

"Santana sort of drove me over here so I hope she's not drinking too much." Rachel said a hint of dread rising in her voice.

"She could drink a full grown Irish man under the table, trust me you shouldn't worry." I heard the music get louder from the other room, and I chanced a look at Rachel. "We can go in there if you want, maybe dance?"

"I'm not much of a dancer-."

"I sorta remember you telling me that Glee club was a place were you could sing and _dance_, so I'm not taking that lame excuse." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet and ushered her towards the dance floor. The music was loud and there were more people huddled in one space swaying their bodies in a fast pace rhythm than I even thought were at the whole party.

We began dancing, not closely but occasionally grazing the others hip or arm with a hand. I really just wanted to turn her around and feel her body against mine, but I didn't. Rachel giggled when she saw Puck stumbled over Sam's feet and fall to the floor in front of us. He quickly got up and regained his balance.

"Hey Quinn, check out Lopez." Puck says nodding over my shoulder. Rachel and I turned to see Brittany's back pressed against Santana's front and them moving in unison together. The way Santana's eyes were closed made me think that either she was really drunk or just trying to control herself. My vote went for the latter. Santana's fingers trailed down Brittany's side until they were toying with the hem of Brittany's short dress. My god, was she going to undress Brittany in front of everyone.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered rolling my eyes and looking away.

"She looks like she's having some fun." Rachel said covering up her flushed cheeks.

"A little too much maybe." I mumbled glancing back over. Santana's eyes were now open and I gasped when I saw the color of them. She'd lost control, she was going to do something stupid. Her hand was now on the insides of Brittany's thighs, and there was no way in hell I was going to let it get any higher. "Santana!" I yelled racing over and grabbing her arm. I pulled her away from Brittany, and she looked at me as if I was insane. "Santana, come with me."

Santana's POV

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled ripping my arm from Quinn's grips. She had pulled me outside and on the porch where no one was. I could still hear the music blaring and teens jumping and dancing from inside.

"Saving you from exposing us to the whole fucking school." Quinn yelled back. "God, can't you control yourself?"

"Shut up Quinn." I resented Quinn's need to try and control me. I was in control, and I wouldn't have done anything stupid in front of everyone.

"No! San, it's blood lust, and you know that's the worst of it." Okay so she was right. One taste of Brittany and I was hooked on her. It wasn't even about feeding anymore, I wanted her blood to satisfy my sexual needs.

"I can handle my own shit Quinn." I explained to her.

"Such a fuckin Alpha." I grabbed Quinn and slammed her up against the railing that separated the porch from a three-foot drop to the lawn. I let go of Quinn immediately realizing that my anger and aggressiveness only proved her point. I always wanted to show dominance, and I always won. I took a few steps back and turned away from her. "I'm gonna head back inside."

"Yeah I saw you and Berry getting sorta cozy, I think you should just go for it. I mean if she freaks just blame it on the booze and apologize later." Quinn chuckled a little before heading to the front door. I could hear it creak open and the noise from the party seep through a crack.

"Rachel." I looked her confused.

"What?"

"Call her Rachel." I nodded and waved her off inside. I thought about heading home, but then I remembered I drove _Rachel_ here so that would just have to wait. I could go back inside and continue dancing with Brittany. I could never get over the way Brittany changed when she danced. She wasn't this cute little ditsy girl, she became this absolutely sexy tease. Her hips were perfect, and she knew exactly how to move them to turn me on. Jesus, I needed to go back in there and get on that.

As soon as I turned around, I was met with deep chocolate eyes. Rachel stood in the doorway watching me with a half-assed smile. "Hey." I said and she walked closer to me closing the door behind her.

"Hi." Rachel held this coy expression and I wondered when on earth she became so shy.

"I thought you would still be in there with Quinn." She shrugged and mimicked my posture leaning resting my elbows on the railing on Puck's porch.

"Well I was just coming out here to make sure my ride didn't take off." I nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." I assured her.

"I've never seen someone dance the way you were with Brittany." Her cheeks were beet red, and smiled wondering if this was just some unsettling curiosity.

"Brittany's a total tease." I muttered.

"So apparently you like that." I was a little taken aback. I thought the whole thing, granted she did have two dads, would freak out Rachel. I urged Quinn forward about getting with Rachel, because I thought Rachel would reject her in a minute but maybe I was wrong.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked her and she nodded following me out to my car. We got in quietly exchanging glances before I began driving towards her house.

"So do you like have a thing for blondes?" Rachel asked. I refused to look over at her because I was worried this time I'd be the one blushing. "You don't have to answer, I just thought that maybe you and Quinn were once…"

"Not a chance Berry." Then I remembered what Quinn had told me earlier. "I mean Rachel." I added quietly correcting myself.

"It feels sort of surreal with you two being so nice to me." That pang of guilt shot through my body again. I don't know why we were so mean to Rachel in the first place, she's actually rather nice.

"Well you can get used to that. We're your friends now." I told her as we pulled up into her driveway.

"Thanks for everything." Rachel said before she opened the passenger's side door and got out. She didn't wait for a response, but I had one. _She should be thanking Quinn, not me._

**~READ & REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright let me just start off by saying, _On My Way_ was literally so heartbreaking. I love Dave and Quinn, so of course that episode literally ripped my heart out. So this Faberry interaction is what should happen on the show. Also I really hope Quinn's okay, and can walk.**

**Enjoy.**

Rachel's POV

"Listen I understand that you have your reputation to uphold, but I don't quite see where I fit in with that. I haven't even done anything to you. Honestly you could just say that you slushied me, and no one would even have to know." I was mostly just buying time anyway. I knew that these jocks were going to slushy me no matter what, I just wished it didn't have to be in front of all these people.

"Just shut up and take it." I wanted to yell but by the time I thought of something to say the fiery ice splashed across my face, and the burning and freezing sensation hit me. This feeling was the worst, cool ice seeping into my sweater and fear of opening my eyes because I knew they'd be stinging in a moment.

"Hey!" I didn't look up to see who it was, I didn't have to. I recognized Quinn's voice, but I heard other footsteps coming up behind hers.

"Wrong move assholes." It was Santana behind Quinn, it must have been, no one could ever sound that menacing. I finally wiped enough slush out of my eyes to see, granted through my blurry vision I couldn't see much. I did see Quinn leaning down so that we were at eye level, and staring at me with concerned eyes. She placed her hands gingerly on my shoulders and said something inaudible and glanced back over her shoulder at Santana. Santana tossed one of the jocks aside and punched another square in the jaw.

"Come with me." I wanted to stay there to make sure that Santana didn't murder any of the boys, but instead I followed Quinn into the girl's restroom. "Jeez Rachel I'm so sorry those guys did this." She grabbed about a million paper towels and handed them to me. I ran them under some cool water and wiped my face clean of the raspberry slush.

"It's not your fault; it's just the way things are." I needed to change my shirt, today just happened to be the day where I forgot a spare change of clothes.

"They don't have to be." Quinn whispered. I wanted to laugh hysterically, to tell Quinn that nothing would ever change, but I didn't. Instead, I grabbed another paper towel and turned towards the sink, making sure I could ever last food colored drop of that slushy off my face. "Rachel…" I don't know when Quinn's body got so close to mine. When did she place her arms on either side of my body, and gently pressed her body against mine?

"Yes Quinn." I said trying not to sound so nervous, but I couldn't help it. I'd never been this close to her, I've never been this close to anyone.

"I-…I think-." The door flew open and Quinn and I both turned to see the intruder. It was Santana. She held up a t-shirt in her left hand, but she didn't say anything. She had this look of embarrassment on her face, which lead me to believe that she was walking in on something.

"Hey, I had a spare." Santana said tossing me the shirt.

"Thank you so much Santana." She only stayed for a quick moment before exiting. She seemed to be giving me a warning glance, but she didn't stay long enough for me to ask her why. "That was sweet of her." I mumbled getting ready to go into the stalls and change. Quinn stopped me with a single hand on my wrist.

"Wait."

"What-." Her lips crashed into mine without hesitation. I was shocked but not shocked enough to pull back from the contact. Quinn's hands gently framed my face and she began to deepen the Quinn. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that Quinn Fabray was kissing me, with her golden hair barley grazing my face and it all felt surreal.

We pulled back at the same time and I could feel her eyes on me. She wanted me to say something but I didn't trust myself to speak right now. "I-I'm sorry, if you didn't want me to…I just had to see if there was something there." She didn't give me time to respond. She left me alone in the bathroom, with the faint hint of raspberry lip gloss on my lips and Santana's shirt placed awkwardly in my hand.

Santana's POV

I had no idea what was going on. Usually when I'm being cornered I at least have some idea as to why. Most of the time it's because I've hurt somebody's feelings, but sometimes it's just because someone is freaking the hell out and they think I can help. Right now, with Rachel standing in front of me rattling off an unmistakably natural plethora of words from the dictionary, I had no idea what sort of situation I was in.

"Wait, hold on…would you please start from the beginning." I sat down on the bleachers outside patting the spot next to me. We weren't going to get anywhere if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"After you left the bathroom, Quinn kissed me." Rachel rambled off in less than a second. It took me more than a few seconds just to process what she had just told me. Wow, Quinn really moves fast.

"And…"

"And? Does there need to be an _and_? Quinn kissed _me_. Santana that doesn't mean that she-."

"Likes you." I finished for her. "Trust me she likes you." But was I so sure? I thought that this whole thing would last two days, maybe. Quinn now looked intent of getting with Rachel, but why? I remembered what she said about Brittany and me. She was in this to fulfill her needs, it didn't seem like she liked Rachel for Rachel.

"Why?" Only Rachel Berry would ask something like that. Only she would be foolish enough to put me in a position like this. Silence was usually the best answer, so I didn't respond. If she had to ask why, then she must not have thought so much of herself in the first place. Maybe she didn't think much of Quinn either. "It's all just a joke isn't it? I could've guess as much, and earlier maybe I would've…but I thought there was something there."

"Why are you looking for an answer?" I questioned. "And why are you asking me? So she kissed you, that's a good thing. If it felt good then great, if you have a problem with it and you're too afraid to tell her, then I'll make her back off."

"What if I don't know how I feel about it?" Rachel questioned. If this was anyone else I would've slapped them senseless by now. But this was Rachel, and she was sweet and dare I say it _cute_. What she was feeling right now, mirrored exactly how I felt when I had my first crush. Confused, afraid, madly in love.

"Trust me you know how you feel about it." I assured her. "Now come on, lunch is almost over and we have to get to class."

Rachel's POV

Quinn's lips felt so warm against mine. I couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter what class I was in. I glanced over at Santana and she was helping Brittany fill out a map of the United States. There was clearly something going on between them, so why didn't Santana just talk to me about it?

The lights went off, and the teacher started up a DVD about Stalin or something. I liked the new seating arrangements. The tables were long enough to fit three and Brittany seemed more than willing to allow me to join her and Santana.

I didn't like that I had to sit in the back of the room, but at least I could claim that I had some friends who wouldn't ridicule me throughout the entire period. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Santana had her left hand wrapped around Brittany's shoulder. This wasn't exactly the movie for cuddling, but I thought it was cute. Or should I say, I thought it was cute until I saw Santana's hand creeping up Brittany's thigh. She was dangerously close to-.

"San." Brittany gasped, quieting her giggles but not withholding them.

"What?" Santana said kissing Brittany on the cheek. "Can you be quiet?" Brittany nodded, and I peeked just as Santana's hand slipped under Brittany's skirt. Oh my god, they were doing this right next to me? Jesus, couldn't they wait?

"_San_…" The way Brittany said it, it was more like a moan. I didn't see Santana's face, I guessed that it was buried in the crook of Brittany's neck, but I didn't look to see. The panting got louder, but apparently, I was the only one with ears, because no one else seemed to notice.

Brittany gripped the table and her breath hitched. I thought something was wrong. I thought that maybe the teacher had caught them, so I looked over, just a peek to see. Santana's eyes locked with mine, from where her head was by Brittany's neck. Her eyes were light; it almost looked like there was a small flame in them. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and she didn't take her eyes off of me. Even when I knew that Brittany had climaxed, even when I knew that Santana's fingers were still deep inside the blonde, she still kept her eyes on me.

"Britt." She finally broke the eye contacted and returned to the position sitting calmly next to Brittany.

"San…that felt so good." I blushed, like I never had before. Unfortunately this was the exact moment the teacher decided to turn on the lights. Everyone scrambled to their feet, while I was scrambling to cover my face.

"You alright?" Santana questioned gently touching my shoulder. I flinched and kept my gaze down.

"I'm fine." I said shortly.

"Alright…well let's go to Glee club. Come on Britt."

**READ & REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. **

Quinn's POV

"I'm starving." Santana said looking up at the clock for the seventh time since we'd been in Glee club. Mr. Shuester was showing Finn and Sam some dance moves he wanted them to try out, so the rest of us were free to talk about song choices, or literally anything else. I glanced over at Rachel who was busy discussing her style options with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Starving like hamburger or starving like…well you know." I whispered to Santana who shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Brittany was busy dancing with Mike and I knew that somehow Santana was jealous. She'd become possessive of the girl and I knew that for her Brittany wasn't just her source, she was her best friend.

Rachel was different. Those sexy ass short skirts of hers drove me crazy. I wanted her, and even though I knew it was all bloodlust, I didn't care. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, and all I know was that I just wanted…no needed to taste her.

"…Jesus Quinn, snap out of it." Santana said nudging me in the side. "So I hear you kissed her. Don't you want to know what she thinks about it?" Now she had my attention. "She's confused about the whole thing; she needs you to talk to her. I mean God Quinn; don't you know how these things go?" Of course I don't. I've never had to deal with all these emotions, usually I just went for someone and got them.

"So what do I do?" I asked Santana who just smirked.

"Invite her over-."

"Not a chance, she'll just think I'm trying to get into her pants." I informed Santana who rolled her eyes.

"Sadly enough that's exactly what you're trying to do." I was offended, of course, it was true, but she didn't have to sound so high and mighty. "Look I know you don't like her…just try not to hurt her." She warned.

"What do you care?"

"She's a nice girl; I don't want to see her hurt." Santana said. I couldn't believe I was seeing her true colors right now. She always tried to act so tough, but she was just like a human when it came to emotions sometimes. "Look Britt and I were gonna have a sleepover, why not invite Rachel." It was a nice suggestion, but how could I ask after what happened earlier that day?

"Fine, you ask."

"Fine Fabray, anything for you." She said sarcastically before rising from her seat and walking back towards Rachel. I kept my head forward, but made sure to keep my ears open, just in case Santana decided to say something stupid. "Hey Rach." God, since when were they on to nicknames?

"Hi, Santana." Rachel responded in her usual perky voice.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join Britt, Q, and I tonight for a sleepover." Even when Santana wasn't flirting with someone she had this flirtatious charm to her. Now there was no way Rachel could say no to that.

"I-I don't know-."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I'll even order in some vegan crap that you're always eating." Rachel giggled and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "So what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll gladly take you up on that." Santana returned to her seat next to me with a sly grin. I didn't say anything, but she knew I was thankful and that was all that mattered.

"Hey San! What are we eating tonight at the sleepover?" Brittany questioned as she walked over and sat down comfortably on top of Santana. Santana's arms immediately wrapped around Brittany's abdomen as she pulled her in closer.

"Probably you." I muttered earning a hard smack on the shoulder from Santana.

"Pizza probably." Santana answered.

"With pineapples and bacon right?" Yum, bacon sounded pretty good right now. Santana nodded, and now with Brittany on her lap, it looked like Glee club was really the last place she wanted to be.

I stood up and walked back towards Rachel. I took a seat next to her but didn't say anything to interrupt her conversation. I didn't mind sitting there and just watching her. I couldn't imagine anything more sincere than Rachel's smile.

"Hey, sorry for not telling you, but you look amazing today." I whispered into Rachel's ear when Kurt and Mercedes were too busy gossiping to notice. I didn't realize how close I had gotten to her until my right hand was wrapped around her shoulder and my leg was pressed to her thigh. At this rate, we could've been sharing the same chair. "Kissing you today, wasn't a mistake…I wanted to." I pulled back and her gaze met mine.

"I liked it." She said with a red blush crossing her face. I let my finger graze her thigh but I kept my eyes connected with her. She was wearing peach perfume and I could feel my fangs nipping at the insides on my cheeks. "I've never noticed how hazel your eyes are in the light…it's rather stunning." _No, it's rather dangerous_, I though to myself. I wanted to sink my teeth deep in her neck, but I knew I had to control my urges.

"Not as stunning as you." I felt my stomach tighten when I stood up and returned to my seat next to Santana. It was hard not letting my wolf out to play, I knew I'd have a lot of fun with Rachel Berry.

"Jeez Quinn horny much, I can see your fangs ripping through you bottom lip." I finally exhaled showing off my fangs to Santana who covered my mouth with her hands. "Trying to expose us?"

"No she just…god I want her so badly." I gripped the seat tight so I couldn't just jump up and take Rachel right here on the floor.

"Well then be ready tonight, maybe you'll get your chance." Santana suggested. She was right, tonight would be the moment of truth.

Rachel's POV

I had the right to be nervous, right? I mean I was going over Santana Lopez's house to have a sleepover with the most popular girls in school. This is like a dream, it's like a nightmare compared to that amazing kiss from Quinn earlier. I stepped out of my car and grabbed my tiny duffle bag, treading up to the front door.

I rang the doorbell and patiently waited. I secretly hoped that it was Brittany who opened the door. Although I could call Santana a friend, there was something about her that intimidated me to no end. I guess it also had to do with the fact that I'd sort of caught her and Brittany in the act, and I couldn't be more uncomfortable than I was then. Of course, me living with constant bad luck still seemed to affect me because Santana opened the door, and Brittany was nowhere in sight.

"Hey." She said stepping back and welcoming me in. I set my stuff down on the ground and began taking off my shoes. I didn't know exactly what Santana's house rules were, but the carpets didn't need to be stained with my dirty shoes. Santana waited until I stood up again and then she flashed me an amused grin. "So Britt and Quinn are on their way. Wanna take you stuff downstairs, that's where we'll be sleeping." I nodded and picked up my bag. I followed the Latina down stairs into a large room with two couches and a flat screen TV. Santana's folks must have been loaded. "Um I have to grab the movies from my room; I'll be right back-." She was about to head up stairs but I stopped her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, you're not going to leave me down here, are you?"

"Well I sorta thought you coming up to my room would make you feel…awkward I guess." Santana's downcast eyes almost made me feel bad for her. She had a gentle face that was incomparable to everyone I knew. I also noticed that even in her casual dress of sweat pants and a tank top, her hair flopped up in a messy bun, there was something undeniably cool about her.

"Is this about you and Brittany earlier?" She turned beet red, and by the way my face was heating up, I figured I did too.

"I didn't think you'd…sorry about that." She turned and began walking upstairs and I followed her all the way up to her room. She didn't protest, which made me think she wasn't going to ridicule me for my curiosity.

"It's a little surprising that you'd do _that_ openly in the classroom." I sat down on Santana's bed while she rummaged through her collection of movies.

"Brittany sometimes makes me do things like that." Santana said weakly. I didn't know what she meant by that. It seemed like she was suggesting that she had no control, which seemed incredibly impractical.

"Were you-what exactly…" She seemed to know what I was saying because she turned and smirked.

"Look I'll give it too you straight sense you seem to be really fucking curious about the whole thing. I fingered Brittany because I really wanted to make her feel good, it was the least I could especially in return for what she does for me." This whole conversation was as intriguing as it was uncomfortable. I didn't even ask Santana what Brittany does for her because I knew she was starting to get irritated. "So are you like thinking about letting Quinn do that to you?"

"Oh my God!" I yelled even at the thought. I couldn't believe Santana would ask something like that.

"Alright chill dwarf, it was just a question." Santana said playfully. She held four DVDs in her hand and I watched as she absentmindedly read the back covers. "Quinn wants you really bad, so don't let her down."

The doorbell rang and Santana turned to me with a smile. "They're here."

**READ & REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Quinn's POV

Okay so it was pretty obvious that Santana was going to get some tonight. She opened the door for Britt and I, and her eyes immediately went to the other blonde's body. I heard some movement from upstairs and Rachel came down the stairs. She had on her typical unbelievably short skirt and comfortable sweater, but she looked much more fragile than usual. I wonder what she and Santana talked about before we arrived.

"Hey Rach." I said giving her a quick once over before returning my gaze to her eyes.

"So…" Santana said stepping in-between Rachel and I. "I ordered pizza, and I'd let you come in, but first shoes off Fabray." That was just like Santana. She wanted to prove that she was in charge right now. I knew that if I wanted to I could catch her off guard right now and shatter her nose, but I didn't. I complied by bending down and untying my shoes and taking them off. When I stood face to face with her again she moved out of my way and Rachel stood there. We all went downstairs; Santana and Brittany linked pinkies the whole way, as if they were waving their relationship in my face. They weren't trying to do that, but it didn't stop me from feeling that way.

"What movies do you wanna watch Britt?" Santana asked. Clearly Rachel and I weren't going to get any choices tonight, which sort of pissed me off.

"We don't get a choice?" I questioned as I sat down on the couch closer to Rachel.

"Sure ya do." Santana said turning to face Rachel and I with a grin. "Rach, what do you wanna watch?"

"I guess you and I can collaborate on this." Rachel offered when she realized that Santana wasn't going to ask me. I nodded and Santana tossed me four movies to choose from. When I realized that there were only Disney movies as a selection, and chuckled a little. Santana was clearly catering to Brittany's wishes.

"What about Snow White."

"It's tragic…" Rachel said quietly. I scooted even closer to her and brushed my hand over hers.

"It's beautiful." I assured her. "A prince saves a girl with one single _kiss_." Rachel blushed and I smiled a little at the sight.

"God you guys are fucking mushy." Santana exclaimed as she snatched the movie out of our hands. The lights were soon off and the movie soon started. Santana and Brittany had the only cover and the only warmth I could offer was in my arms. Rachel cuddled up close to me and I rested my head on top of hers.

I get bored easily, so naturally my eyes wonder. First to Brittany and Santana, who were clearly messing around under the cover, but then to Rachel. My left hand was free so I gently moved it too Rachel's thigh. Her breathing began to speed up and I took this as an opportunity to move my hand higher. "Quinn…" Rachel breathed out.

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and gazed into her eyes. "Can I kiss you?" I asked.

"Uh Quinn…you just did." Rachel said with a gentle giggle escaping her lips. My hand held onto the warm flesh of her upper thigh and I knew my sense were heightened. Arousal hit me hard, but blood lust began putting a strain on my insides. I pressed my lips to hers, but without warning moved to her neck. Her scent was getting to be too much for me and when I opened my mouth to taste with my tongue a low hiss came from within me.

"Quinn!" I looked up and saw Santana looking over at me with a worried expression. Jesus Christ, I was damn close to biting the hell out of Rachel, and Santana knew it. "Can you go upstairs and get the pizza?" This was obviously her way of trying to cover for me. In the dark, no one would really be able to see my fangs or my glowing hazel eyes, but I knew Santana could.

"Yeah sure." My breathing was erratic and I stumbled up the stairs, but I finally made it up there to pay for the pizza. The delivery guy looked at me like I'd grown two heads, and with the way my fangs were fully out, it would probably be better if I had.

Pizza was not going to help me right now. I hated to say it, or admit it to myself…I needed blood. "You alright there Quinnie?" Santana asked reaching the kitchen with the girls behind her. "I was getting a little worried."

I grabbed a pizza slice and began chewing effortlessly. I wanted my fangs to retract, but Rachel was so close to me. Her scent was wearing me out. Santana brought out a salad from her fridge and fixed Rachel a plate. I would've done it myself, if my body wasn't pushing me so hard to just pressed her body against the wall and have my way with her.

"We'll check you guys in like thirty minutes." Santana said after she'd had her fill of food. "Come on Britt-Britt." Santana said squeezing the blonde's thigh and biting her lower lip. Brittany smirked but didn't budge, she took a sip of her soda, and tossed a playful grin Santana's way.

"So how is cheerleading going, now that you're in Glee as well? I take it Coach isn't so happy about that." Rachel interjected while keeping a keen eye on Santana and Brittany.

"She's always been out to get the Glee club, but I've never understood why." I said shrugging and taking another bite of pizza.

"Maybe she secretly wants something from Mr. Shue." Rachel offered.

"I guess things can be difficult when you want something so badly, but it's so hard to get." Rachel's eyes connected with mine and she smiled shyly.

"What are you trying to say?" She whispered quietly. I scooted my chair so close to her that her legs were almost tucked under mine. I leaned in close and brushed my lips against her ear.

"It means I want you." Santana's plastic plate crashed to the floor, and she and Brittany began laughing uncontrollably. It could not have been more obvious that they were listening in on Rachel and me. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and began tugging her up towards the stairs.

"Let's give them some space." Brittany whispered glancing briefly at me before blushing.

"Keep it down please!" I yelled once I heard movement in Santana's room above me, and then a loud thump onto Santana's bed. "They're like jackrabbits." I mumbled. I cleared the table of the trash Brittany and Santana left behind and walked back over to Rachel.

"Do you want to return downstairs? I'm sure we could find something to watch." I nodded and we were headed back down when I heard a crash from upstairs. Rachel didn't even turn, which made me think that it was something subtle and not particularly noteworthy. It wasn't until I heard a low hiss, almost nearing the growl of a beast, that I rushed upstairs.

I threw open the door and saw Brittany with her shirt off and Santana forcibly pressing her against the wall with her fangs deep in her throat. Brittany was pushing, but she wasn't nearly strong enough to get Santana off. "San!" I shouted before I grabbed the Latina by the back of the shirt and tackled her down to the ground. I pinned her hands above her head in a weak attempt to get her to calm down, but that wasn't happening. Her fangs were fully elongated and her eyes were bright and ablaze. She kicked me off her with ease and slammed my back against the wall, her fangs unlatched and I knew I was dead the moment that hiss escaped her lips.

"Santana! Quinn!" Rachel screamed. I could barley see her small figure in the doorway but the thought of telling her to run crossed my mind. It wouldn't matter, with this amount of rage Santana could rip my throat out and chase down Rachel and suck the life out of her within minutes. I did the only thing I could and that was show my fangs as a demonstration of aggressiveness and strength.

Santana smirked and wrapped her hand around my throat, squeezing until I saw red and black dots appear. "Santana!" Rachel screamed again. I closed my eyes thinking that I was losing all the oxygen in my body, but then suddenly, Santana pulled back. I didn't look up in time to see her run.

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Santana's POV

I stayed away from home for a few days. I figured that as long as I wasn't there, then no one could find me. It was obvious that Quinn wasn't looking though, as a vampire I knew she could sense me from miles away, but she didn't care. I would be pissed too, the way I almost murdered her tends to make someone crazy.

At night, I just stayed out by the train tracks and stared up at the sky, waiting for something. I realized what I was waiting for yesterday, when I suddenly began running, almost at the speed of light, and I couldn't get myself to stop. I was running because I needed a release. I needed a release because I was hungry.

I spotted Rachel sitting down on my stoop, staring out into the distance like there was something to see. I ignored her, opened my front door, and walked inside. She followed, I knew because she took off her shoes before following me into the kitchen.

I reached into my fridge and grabbed a beer and then turned to my cupboard and pulled down a bag of chips. I nearly knocked Rachel over when I headed for my couch and plopped down, turning on the TV to some boring news while I munched on my food. Rachel stood for about five minutes before she sat down next to me on the couch, and even when I was certain she was going to open up that Streisand mouth of hers, she kept quiet.

I opened the beer bottle with my hand and sucked down half of it within seconds. "Where were you?" Rachel asked finally after the painfully long time in which she was probably processing every one of my movements.

"Out." I said taking another sip.

"Your clothes." I glanced down and saw that my jeans were battered and my formerly white t-shirt had plenty of mud stains on it. I shrugged and took another gulp of beer. "You don't have to try and hide, Quinn already told me." I froze; my heart rate began to pick up.

"She told you what?" I asked wanting to punch myself for the hesitation in my voice.

"That you're…that you are both _vampires_. It sounded crazy to me at first, honestly, I thought it was just a weird joke, but then Quinn showed me." I closed my eyes for a second, trying to calculate my next move. I could just kick Rachel out, I didn't have to deal with this at all, but Quinn had exposed us without even asking me.

"Well good for Quinn, now maybe you can see that little miss perfect is little miss bloodsucking monster." I said with a cynical laugh. Rachel didn't even smile, instead she perfected her posture and turned slightly towards me.

"She's not a monster." Rachel said plainly.

"Maybe not…but _I_ am." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and stared blankly at the TV.

"Quinn didn't tell me everything and that's why I came to you. Look you can try and ignore me, but…I saw what you did to Brittany." I crushed the beer bottle in my left hand. I could feel the blood seeping down my wrist and I even saw one-drop fall to the couch. I could sense Rachel's fear, but she didn't run. She was smart, she knew if she ran she wouldn't get far enough to escape me.

"I can control it." It was stupid to even try to convince myself of that now. I knew that I'd lost control and there was no getting it back. I shouldn't have started to feed on Brittany, it made the hunger grow. "Or at least I thought I could."

"Your hand." I opened my hand but quickly closed it when I felt the surge of pain.

"Fuck." I muttered quietly.

"I thought vampires healed at a rapid pace." Rachel said curiously eyeing my hand.

"What'd you do go watch _Twilight_ or something?" She blushed and turned away. "Vampires heal fast when they've have enough human blood in their system." I explained. "That I'm lacking…"

"What about Brittany?" Rachel questioned.

"I won't hurt her anymore, she doesn't deserve that." I said pushing my hair out of my face. "I think it's about time that I suffered for a change."

"That's very noble of you." Rachel said nodding her head. "You look like you're in a lot of pain." I guess I had been holding my breath for a while.

"I can take care of it." My eyes instinctively shifted to Rachel's neck and she swallowed audibly. "No…n-not like that…I just…" I didn't know how to explain why I did that, so I just left the thought in the air. I stood up and began walking up to my room. I headed right to my footlocker, and pulled out a small box.

"What's that?" Rachel questioned. I didn't answer, instead I opened the box and pulled out small vials containing blood in them. Sealed these containers were easy to avoid; only in use when I needed blood, but opened they unleashed my inner dark vampire.

"Hey can you go outside for a moment?" I asked.

"No." I thought it was rather charming that she was being so defiant. If she wanted to witness this then fine, what did I care? I twisted the vial open and my fangs elongated. I sunk my teeth into the vial and sucked up every last drop. I glanced over at Rachel as if to ask her if she enjoyed the show. The way her eyes were budging out made me think that she was much more interested than she led me to believe before.

"Your eyes, they look like they're…on fire." I smirked, returned the box to my footlocker, and sat down on my bed. Rachel took a step forward but I raised my hand, warning her not to come any closer.

"Stay back, I don't know what could happen if you come any closer." Rachel nodded and watched me from a distance.

"You wouldn't hurt me though…right?" She questioned nervously.

"I don't know what I'm capable of anymore." I confided. "So have you talked to Brittany?" I asked after awhile.

"Yes."

"How does she feel about-."

"She's worried about you. I know that she cares for you and she's not angry. I think you should talk to her, explain that you didn't mean to hurt her." Rachel advised. "What exactly caused you to attack her like that?"

"Bloodlust I guess." I said lying down on the bed. I sat back up when I realized that Rachel probably had no idea what bloodlust was. "It's when a vampire's senses are intensified by sexual desire. It causes us to lose control."

"Sounds romantic." Rachel retorted.

"It's not as bad as that all the time. Sometimes it can be…beautiful." I stopped myself from continuing because I realized something. Shit. I wasn't experiencing bloodlust when I hurt Brittany, that's what I thought before, but the way Rachel's eyes deepened in color when she was curious made me understand. I didn't loose control because of lust, I lost control because of jealousy. Jealousy of Quinn.

**READ & REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the update. Read and Review guys thanks.**

Quinn's POV

"Good going you ass." Santana said nearly breaking down my bedroom door as she barged in. "You didn't even think to tell me that you'd spilled your guts to Rachel? That probably would've have been useful."

"Kinda hard to do when you've been gone for days." I replied.

"Clearly you didn't care enough about me to use your senses then." I knew as vampires, we could sense one another, it was almost primal, but when Santana was gone, I didn't feel the need to do that. I knew she'd come back, and frankly, I was pissed the hell off about the way she almost killed me. "Which is totally beside the point because you fucking told blabber mouth McGee over there about us and now we're gonna get stabbed with freakin wooden stakes or some other-."

"Santana, fuck off." I said rolling up into a ball on my bed. I didn't need her pessimistic shit right now, I just wanted to go and find Rachel so we could talk. After I had told her about Santana and I, she seemed lost and confused, but she wouldn't let me explain, I guess I really couldn't. "Rachel wouldn't tell, I trust her."

"Since when does fucking someone mean that they're the most trustworthy person in the world?" Santana questioned crudely.

"We're not." I said simply.

"But you totally wish those lips were deep inside your-."

"Seriously, shut the fuck up!" I snapped beginning to really get annoyed with her. She had this whole high and mighty attitude and it just made me want to gag.

"Jeez Quinnie take you head out of your ass. What's your deal? Is this about me almost killing you, because dude I'm totally sorry bout that." I glared at Santana, but then broke out into a grin.

"I was about to get you back Dracula." I said nudging her.

"But actually…tell me what's up?"

"You know how I kissed her before…and I was about to do it again when you went all Lima Heights on my ass. I want to talk to Rachel about this, I want her…or I want to be with her…shit…maybe I just want to make love to her-."

"Jeez you're getting to be so sentimental, it's almost unbearable. Why don't you just sing something for her, that'll defiantly get her lady parts all horny for some vampire lovin." I hated to admit it but that was a pretty good idea.

"Do you think she'll go for that? I mean this is Rachel, not any other girl." Santana laughed and fell back and held her stomach as she began rolling around like a child. She just knew how to push everyone's buttons. "What's so funny? I'm just looking for your help; if you were a true friend you'd at least grant me that."

"And as your true friend I'm inclined to tell you when you've gone from being a prude to a spoiled pretentious timid ass." Everyone one of those adjectives invoked immediate resentment from me, but I didn't let it known by diverting my gaze. "And plus, beyond all of your other faults…it's not like you actually like her anyway." I stood up and nearly kicked my desk chair through the window. How dare she? How dare she come into _my _house and tell me how _I_ feel.

"Relax Quinnie bear." Santana said obviously trying to rile me up. "I'm not telling you shit you don't already know. You don't like the girl, you just want some of that sweet berry juice and maybe a half-pint of blood, don't even try to pretend that you don't." I didn't respond, instead I closed my eyes and did a few breathing exercises. I had to watch my step now, if Santana decided to attack, then there would be no one around to save me this time.

"So what? I can do whatever I want, you can't have everything." And so here we were. This was the root of the whole issue. I knew and now she did too.

"What is this? A jealousy thing?" She asked smugly.

"Don't be an ass." I said avoiding her glare again.

"No I can do whatever I want-."

"And that's the problem! I hate that about us. We were always equals, arm in arm with everything, until our fucking parents had to inform you of you almighty gift. It doesn't piss me off that you're stronger or faster than me, it pisses me off because you think you can get whatever the fuck you want! Dammit Santana, it's not fair!" Santana stared at me unblinking for a few moments before she sat back down on the bed.

"Unbelievable…fucking unbelievable…" With that she darted out of my room, leaving me there to wonder. Was she calling me unbelievable or was she calling herself that.

Rachel's POV

I couldn't even pretend to pretend that there was no tension between Quinn and Santana. Somehow, I felt it centered on me, but the way they looked over at one another with a hint of resentment and disinterest, I had a feeling that something else had happened involving just them. Quinn and I were still up in the air, we haven't kissed since the bathroom, but I'm starting to feel like friendship is the way to go. And as for Santana, she's been sweet since she came back to school, but her vacant eyes worried me to no end. I felt like it was less of a conflict of interest if I talked to Santana.

"Hi." I said quietly as I sat down on the bleachers outside. This seemed to be a hotspot for Santana lately, like she had a lot to think about.

"Hey." She said continuing to stare out into nothingness.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked her gently placing my hand on her forearm. She initially flinched at the contact, but then relaxed.

"Sure…yeah."

"I think I'm the reason that you and Quinn are at odds and I want to apologize for anything that I've done to have caused that." Santana reached out and grabbed my hand. For the first time in awhile her eyes looked into mine.

"No, this is not your fault. Don't ever think that, please. It's my fault, that's all." I believed her in a second because Santana had never shown outright affection and the fact that she was still lightly gripping my hand let me know that she meant it. "Sometimes everything gets really fucked up." There was something more. If Santana didn't want me to push her for answers she would not have added that last part.

"What happened?"

"Quinn's pissed at me because of who I am." It took a lot to confuse me, and at this point I was very _very _confused.

"Come again."

"I mean…I'm an Alpha which means that I'm stronger and more scary-like than any other vampires in the surrounding areas. Quinn thinks I'm some two-faced bitch who uses my power to get what I want and to hold it over her." This took high school drama to a unique and different level.

"Oh." It wasn't much of an advice point, but I was still trying to understand the basics.

"Thanks I knew I could count on you." Santana said sarcastically.

"No…I just, it's crazy to think that you're this big strong badass vampire." Santana let go of my hand and chuckled.

"Why is it so hard to believe that?" She asked huffing. She did that pout that was undeniably cute and out of habit or need a simply brushed her arm with my finger tips. "I can be bad."

"Oh I know." I informed her and she grinned from ear to ear. "So how are you doing? I mean it's been a few days since you last fed right. I see your hand has healed up nicely." I observed.

"It's sort of difficult I guess, I mean…I'm like a vegan vampire or something." I smirked and Santana stood up and stretched out. I caught a glimpse of her toned abs and my breath hitched slightly. "Sorry about the whole, throwing you in the middle of this thing with Quinn and me. I'd like give you a gift from your suffering, but compassionate is not a good look for me."

"You're just so charming, aren't you?" I joked.

"Can it munchkin." Santana said with a wicked grin on her face. "You know I can see why Quinn has the hots for you."

"You just called me a munchkin, so apparently you can't."

"No…I mean you being short is just cute-." I must have blushed brightly because Santana stopped speaking and just looked at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked catching the way her eyes diverted down to my lips.

"N-nothing."

"No, you were going to say something." She shook her head and smiled.

"Let's go to Glee club."


	14. Chapter 14

**Things aren't looking very good in the Berry-Lopez relationship, but hopefully Santana will be able to fix things. Here's my update, enjoy.**

Santana's POV

I knew Quinn was still pissed at me but that didn't mean I didn't want to help her out. Apparently, I owed her, because _I _was the Alpha, and she wasn't. I felt bad because I'd never realized that this was a problem before, but I felt even worse that I was helping Quinn get Rachel, when she didn't deserve her. Quinn was going to get the girl just so she could use her. I knew it from the beginning and I knew it now, but what could I do? Quinn would just call me a hypocrite, for using Brittany the way she wanted to use Rachel, and she would be right.

"Q, come on." I said nudging the blonde to get up from the bench in the cafeteria. She didn't budge so I sat down next to her and waited. "Fuck Q, just leave it alone. I'm not asking you to forgive me, just come on and sing the damn song for Rachel."

"I didn't even pick a song." Quinn mumbled.

"Well that's not a problem, what sort of song do you want to sing? I mean I've got backing vocals or you know how I've got mad skills when it coming to rapping." Quinn smirked but didn't smile, which didn't give me much hope for forgiveness but plenty of hope for performing with her.

"I don't know San, she's pretty chill you know."

"I think it should be something for you to show her how beautiful you think she is. Maybe not a love song, but something that conveys love." Quinn's eyes met mine and she nodded. I couldn't tell her that I wanted to sing this to Rachel myself, I had to stand there and watch her pretend that she felt something deep for the girl. "I brought my guitar so let's go." We stood and headed towards the chorus room where the rest of Glee club waited.

Mr. Shuester was in the middle of explaining that we needed to raise a certain amount of money for a bus to the competition. We had to get a special bus for Artie and from the looks of things; people were giving the whole idea a bad rap.

"Why don't we save the money and use it on something useful? Artie doesn't even care; he can always just ride with his dad." Finn said shrugging. I looked over at Artie and stood up again, while Quinn sat down.

"Do you hear what you're saying? You're calling Artie useless and you're telling him that we're the most accepting group of people except when we have to make one selfless act. No, that's not what we do here; well raise the money Mr. Shue." I said glaring at Finn.

I didn't look back at Rachel to see what she thought, I knew that it wasn't something I would normally do, but I had to. The reason I joined Glee was to help out Quinn at first, but then when I realized that this was a place where no one judged, then I found it to be comfortable. "Thank you Santana." Artie said with one of his shy grins. I smiled back at him and waited for Mr. Shuester to continue.

"Well thank you Santana for getting everyone to allow us to do this." Mr. Shue said before clasping his hands together. "Now would anyone care to perform something…Rachel maybe?"

"Actually Mr. Shue, Santana and I would like to perform something. It's not like a song for regionals or anything; we just wanted to do this." Jeez I was waiting for Quinn to get the courage and stand up. I went to the back of the room and grabbed my guitar that I keep stashed there and grabbed two stools for Quinn and myself. Once we got settled I began strumming the guitar quietly playing the first notes of the song.

Quinn looked up at Rachel and began singing.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
>Well it goes like this<br>The fourth, the fifth  
>The minor fall and the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
><em>

We harmonized together. I never understood how beautifully our voices worked together until now. We both had raspy undertones, but there was something about it that sounded a little dark, maybe with a hint of angst.

_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah_

Quinn continued alone, closing her eyes as she sang and letting her hair fall slightly in her face. She didn't care about other people right now, not even Rachel. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of the small diva. I felt a bond to her even when I didn't mean to. 

_Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof__  
><em>_You saw her bathing on the roof__  
><em>_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you__  
><em>_she tied you to her kitchen chair__  
><em>_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair__  
><em>_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Well baby I've been here before__  
><em>_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor__  
><em>_I used to live alone before I knew ya__  
><em>_I've seen your flag on the marble arch__  
><em>_Love is not a victory march__  
><em>_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah_

I took the next verse, the tempo was slightly slower and through each and every line I felt Rachel more and more. This was a song for Rachel, but it wasn't from Quinn, it was from me. I wanted Rachel to understand how amazing she was, how much I needed her in my life.

_Well there was a time when you let me know__  
><em>_What's really going on below__  
><em>_But now you never show that to me do you?__  
><em>_**And remember when I moved in you?**__**  
><strong>__**And the holy dove was moving too**__  
><em>_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah___

_Well maybe there's a God above__  
><em>_But all I've ever learned from love__  
><em>_Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya__  
><em>_And it's not a cry that you hear at night__  
><em>_It's not somebody who's seen in the light__  
><em>_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>

When I played the last note there was complete and utter silence in the room. No one move or said anything, they all just starred. I kept my head down, I could feel my hands break out into cold sweats and my eyes darken. "That was for you Rachel." Quinn said gently and then everyone broke out into applause. I could see that Mercedes had tears in her eyes and so did Sam.

I stood up and watched Rachel jump out of her seat and run over and wrap her arms around Quinn. It wasn't fair of me to want something that Quinn now had, but I couldn't help it. I wanted Rachel and as an Alpha, I wasn't going to stop until I had her.

My guitar fell to the ground and Rachel's eyes shot up to meet mine. I didn't say anything and surprisingly I didn't run. Instead, I bent down to pick up the instrument and I returned to my seat as if nothing had happened. The hairs on the back on my neck were erect and I could feel Rachel's eyes on me.

Quinn was now sitting next to Rachel and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

**Read and Review Please **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay on the update. I was trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get Rachel and Santana together. I hope you guys enjoy it, it gets intense by the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

Rachel's POV

So this was the first time I had been at Quinn's house. I was nervous, but I tried to act like I had all the confidence in the world. Luckily, Quinn just asked me over to study, that meant there were no expectations of anything more. It was odd that we were both lying down on her bed though. We were both on our stomachs working on math problems side by side. Quinn would occasionally glance over at me and smile.

"What is it?" I asked her after the tenth time she had done it.

"N-nothing I…" She gently pushed a strand of hair back behind my ear. Her eyes were trained on my lips and knew she was going to kiss me. She sat up on her elbows and leaned in closer to me. She closed the space in between us and our lips connected. This time kissing her felt different. She placed her hands on my hips and pulled my body flush against hers.

"Quinn…wa-wait…stop…" She straddled my hips and held my arms above my head. I tried to move but she squeezed her knees tighter around my waist. I couldn't bring myself to look in her eyes because I knew what was happening. If I looked at her then I'd see that she was slowly losing control. Her grip tightened on my wrist and I whimpered at the touch. "Quinn please stop." I turned my face to the side and her lips went to my neck. How far would she go? Would she hurt me?

She made a low hissing noise and I bucked my hips up are hard as I could. Quinn fell to the ground next to the bed and I rushed over to the door. "Rachel wait!" I stopped and turned to face her. I was right about her eyes they were a bright hazel. "Please let me explain." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to begin speaking.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you…I just…" Quinn sat back down on her bed with her head down. "It's so hard to control." She said shaking her head.

"But you can control it…I know you can." Obviously, I didn't know if she could and I didn't want to give her false confidence. I looked down at my feet wondering what I should do next. This was totally a prime time for me to storm out, but I didn't want to just leave Quinn there. "Are you going to be okay? I mean I could call Santana if this is like a blood thing-."

"No I don't want to talk to her about this."

"Okay." I sat down next to her. "What if we tried again?" I offered.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Quinn replied coyly. "Look I'm crushing hard on you, so me practically ripping you to shreds will not be good." I smiled and was actually grateful that she didn't take me up on continuing.

"I should probably get going…I'll text you later okay." I said as I gathered up my things. I felt bad the way I just left her, but she had really scared me earlier. This was worse than when Santana attacked Brittany, it was worse because now I felt what Quinn was capable of, and it made me feel so weak. I know Quinn didn't want to talk to Santana about this, but that didn't mean that I couldn't.

I don't exactly know what I was feeling. Confusion mostly. My bond with Santana was stronger than my attraction to Quinn. Maybe it was because she made me feel safe. Maybe it was for another reason.

Santana's POV

I was lying flat on my back reading some boring magazine in my room. I didn't know exactly when I had become so uninterested in life, but recently I just didn't feel up to hanging out with friends or even mending things with Brittany. I'd been staying away from her and making sure that I only made contact with her at school and with a lot of people around. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I've done to her, I know I defiantly won't be able to forget it either.

And Quinn. Don't even get me started on her. I didn't know if singing that song with her made things between us alright or worse. She'd been avoiding me a lot and it was starting to get old. I wanted to ask her about some of her cheerleader friends but I didn't exactly know how.

I reached for my phone and opened up my contacts list to Quinn. I texted: _**Hey I need to talk to you about something. Text me when you can.**_Quinn had told me Rachel would be over her place and I figured she'd need some time with her. Did I think she was going to sleep with Rachel? No. And if I did I probably would have been over there to break things up. Something about Quinn going all the way with Rachel made me sick.

My door creaked and my eyes shot up to see who it was. I did a double take when I saw Rachel standing there hugging her backpack tightly and looking at me through her thick eyelashes. "Rach?" She discarded her bag by my door and walked over to take a seat on my desk chair. I watched her wondering if she was going to say anything. She looked like she was thinking about something, something very intense. "Is everything alright?" I questioned sincerely.

"Quinn and I-…w-we-…" She wasn't making any sense. How could Rachel Berry not blab on about anything? Now I was worried. My eyes shifted to her neck wondering if Quinn had marked her or something. There were no visible bruises but that still didn't stop me from worrying.

"You what?" I sat up and tossed the magazine on the ground. "What happened Rachel?"

"It was scary." I stood up and stood in front of Rachel. I gripped her hand in mine.

"What'd she do to you?" I could feel my anger rising. I could feel every one of my senses beginning to heighten.

"She just kissed me and then…she was on top of me holding me down. We were just kissing but I wanted her to stop she wouldn't…luckily she did but-…" She didn't have to continue. I understood what had happened. Quinn couldn't control herself with Rachel. I let go of Rachel's hand because I wondered if she'd be fearful of me to. She saw what I was capable of and it was worse than what Quinn had done to her.

"Did she fix things?" I asked. "You know what? Don't answer that, I'm gonna go over there and kick her ass." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my jacket. I flung on some boots and was about to book it when Rachel's voice stopped me.

"It's fine, Quinn and I are fine." She assured me.

"What does fine mean with you two? Has she asked you out or something?" Rachel face fell and I sat back down on my bed watching as she fumbled with her words.

"No."

"She will." I said with little conviction. "Do you think it's safe to call her? I have to talk to her about something." I wondered.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" Rachel inquired.

"Wait I asked you a question first." I said smirking and Rachel chewed on those words for a bit. When I saw that she wasn't going to respond to me I glanced down at the ground. "It's sort of a private thing."

"More private than you being a vampire?" She had a point there.

"No, I just want to know if she would…maybe put a good word in for me to some of her cheerleader friends." Rachel cocked an eyebrow and she her head like she didn't believe me.

"Why?"

"I ran out." She opened her mouth to say _ran out of what_ but immediately closed it when she saw me lick my bottom lip. "I sorta need…well I think you get it."

"Why a cheerleader?" Rachel asked.

"Because they're snobs, they don't need to use me to climb the social ladder. They won't mind if I use them, all I have to do is make them feel good and never talk about it again." I could tell that Rachel was disgusted with me, but part of me wondered if she was at least a little bit curious.

"Have you done that before?" Rachel asked.

"Not to feed." I said bluntly. "It was stupid to even start with Brittany. It used to be something so forbidden. Quinn and I would say that we'd never go that far. That even if we were old and married we wouldn't ever bite anyone. Then we started growing more, being around more girls…I know it sounds lame, but I didn't want to expose myself until…until it was for someone really special."

"Brittany wasn't special?" I connected my eyes with hers.

"No! She is…" I fumbled and looked away from her. "I needed it to be with someone I _love_." She was pushing me too far. I didn't want to open up like this. It was too revealing. My skin chilled and I began pacing.

"How does it feel?" Once again, I was confused, and blatantly unaware of what Rachel was talking about.

"How does what feel?" It came out coldly. I was trying to cover up my emotions now and it didn't seem like Rachel was falling for it.

"Sinking your teeth into-."

"No! It's not like that Rachel! Please don't make it sound so…so damn barbaric." I made sure she was looking at me now. I needed her to know that she was getting the wrong impression.

"I wanted to go farther with Quinn today, but I don't think she's ready to control it. How do you control it?" Rachel stood and sat down close to me on the bed. Rachel placed her small hand gently on my thigh. Her grip was light but I could still feel the warmth of her palm seeping through and touching my skin. "What makes you tick?" I wanted to push her away, but I didn't.

"Rach…" I placed my hand on top of hers to keep her from moving it further. My breathing sped up and the pain of nearly losing control hit again. She didn't know how easily I could throw her up against the wall and destroy her. I could make her feel numb, useless, and totally and utterly abused.

"Look at me." I refused to oblige. She soothingly grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards hers. Her breaths intertwined, in an erratic and longing connection. "Why don't you attack me right now? It'd be so easy…you're hungry aren't you?" I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in close to me.

"Get out." I said coldly. I let go of her shirt and turned away from Rachel.

"What did I do?"

"You're seeing how far you can push me. You're fucking comparing me to Quinn! I'm not a toy, so don't act like it." I starred blankly at the wall in front of me. Rachel lightly touched my shoulder and I turned suddenly. My fangs were out and my eyes were dark, she didn't know who she was messing with. A dark hiss escaped my lips and Rachel gasped. "Get the fuck out Rachel." She didn't move.

"Santana I-."

"Now!" She rushed past me and grabbed her things. She glanced over her shoulder at me for a second before exiting. Dammit Rachel. I knew I was falling for her. I knew that I wanted her. Something about the way she just pushed me let me know that she wanted me too.

**Read and Review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's my update. I hope you guys enjoy it. Things are really heating up between Santana and Rachel.**

Quinn's POV

Something must have happened. I'm not sure what, just yet, but I know that something isn't right with Santana. She's walking around like a ghost, a ghost in her own damn shoes. It's pitiful to see her like this, and I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. I walked over and sat down next to her in the choir room. She didn't acknowledge me, but not in a rude way. It was just as if she was lost in her own world somewhere.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said in that wickedly short tone of hers. She slumped lower in her chair and avoided looking at Brittany when she walked in.

"What was with that text last night? You needed to talk?" I questioned scooting my chair closer to her so that we could still whisper and not be heard.

"It doesn't matter now. I feel bad about the whole thing anyway." She said glancing down at the ground. I thought that would be the end of the conversation, but she continued. "Can you talk to some of those cheerleaders you know. Maybe Aubrey or something?" I gave her a bewildered expression.

"Why her?" I asked.

"Aubrey, Stacy, Jenna…fuck I don't care Q…I just need-…" She looked up just as Rachel walked in. Her expression changed to one of urgency. "I'm starving."

"How bad? What about your stash?" I questioned just before Rachel sat down to my left. Rachel didn't say anything but she looked like she wanted to.

"I used it all. It's never hurt like this before." She was right. Even after that one time with Brittany, I never felt pain from being hungry.

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel asked eyeing her curiously. Santana shifted in her seat just enough so that she could focus on Rachel.

"San, after practice a few of the girls are coming over for a sleepover. You could come if you want to." I suggested. Rachel looked over at me like I was crazy.

"You aren't serious. You can't be serious, Santana…" San didn't even look at Rachel this time. Instead she held her breath as Brittany abandoned her seat at the top row in the room, and walked down to sit gingerly on Santana's lap.

"Britt." Santana said from behind the blond locks of hair suddenly in her face. "What are you doing?" It was the first sense of amusement I'd heard out of her in awhile.

"I missed you." Brittany said as if it was simplest thing in the world. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her up closer to her so that she could rest her chin on the other girl's shoulder. Why didn't Santana just want Brittany, she was right there wasn't she? I starred at them for a few moments but then looked away towards Rachel.

I found her gaze shifted to Brittany and Santana. "Santana's uncomfortable." Rachel whispered in my ear. I nodded and watched as Brittany turned to say something to San, making sure their lips were only a few inches apart, and giving Santana a half smile. "They aren't good for one another." Rachel added.

"So why don't you do something about it?" It came out harshly but I hoped she understood where I was coming from. I knew Santana wasn't really going to listen to me, but Rachel was different. We were now a trio, there were four of us if you counted Brittany, but Rachel had something over us.

"She's mad at me." I opened my mouth to ask why but instead I shut it quickly and focused on the front of the room where Mr. Shue was talking. I wanted to pay attention but my gaze kept shifting to Rachel. Where were things going with us? It seemed to be at a standstill right now.

"Do you want to come over my place later too?"

"I think I'll feel out of place, you know?" There was something else she wanted to say, but it was fine with me that she didn't say it. "Plus I'd like to avoid whatever's going to happen with Santana and one of the Cheerios. It frightens me; you'll make sure that it doesn't get out of hand, right?" I nodded but we both knew I was lying. I couldn't stop Santana, she could do just about whatever the hell she wanted.

"…So I want you guys to come up with a number that you'll perform next week, but until then, well enjoy your weekend!" Everyone grabbed their things and began heading out towards the parking lot or to the locker rooms. I saw Brittany kiss Santana on the cheek before she followed me out to the cheerleader's locker room. I didn't wait and see why Rachel and Santana were still in the room, I just couldn't.

Rachel's POV

"So I guess you're going to go through with that?" I asked watching as Santana unsuccessfully loaded a bunch of papers into her backpack. They kept falling out and she was getting more and more frustrated by the moment.

"Going through with what?"

"Going over Quinn's tonight. Taking advantage of an innocent cheerleader-." She cut me off.

"Innocent my ass, God you're damn naïve." I resented that. I wondered if Santana said that just because she thought she could get away with it. "Anyway, what's it to you?" She asked finally half-heartedly slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking over towards me. I sat down on the bench in front of the piano and she followed suit.

"Just worried." She studied my face for a moment before playing _Hot Cross Buns _on the piano. She played the tune twice and then she stopped abruptly.

"Oh I get it." She said with a sly smile.

"You get what?" I asked.

"What you're trying to do." She said with a confident smile. "You want Quinn to be all by herself with _you_. Did she tell you her parents aren't home for the _whole _weekend?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and grinned. "Jeez I mean if you wanted her to yourself so you could have _hot erotic sex_ I wouldn't have bothered. I can wait but apparently you can't." I slapped her on her shoulder and covered my face in embarrassment.

"God you're so off it's not even funny." I said trying not to laugh more than I already was. She scrunched up her eyebrows and shrugged.

"I'm not off, since you can't be honest to yourself, I'm being honest for you." She explained. She glanced at the door and as if she was making sure we were really alone. "You can be honest with me you know." She said smiling.

"I don't even know what you want me to be honest about." I said truthfully.

"Look I know you want to be with Quinn in _that_ way. You're just nervous, you shouldn't be." I starred at her with wide eyes.

"I most certainly do not!" I yelled a little louder than I intended to.

"Vampires are like really good in bed." She said with that cocky grin of hers.

"Is that from personal experience?" I replied.

"No, but from the satisfied looks-."

"Alright that's enough." I said covering my ears. "You're such a Casanova. Like a Dracula Casanova mix." I said. It wasn't one of my more beautifully crafted sentences but it didn't stop us from both laughing.

"Casanova can get any woman he wants right?" She questioned catching my eye with the light shimmer in hers.

"Right."

"Hmm." She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Let's go over to my place." When she saw the shocked look in my eyes, she stopped and faced me. "I'm just kidding Rachel…but come on. We can hang out at my place until Quinn's done with practice."

"Sure…yeah that sounds good."

…...

"So what is your type?" I vaguely remember bringing this up earlier, but I wanted to talk about it again. If Santana was allowed to get personal with me, it should go both ways. She groaned at me but still kept a small smile.

"Why do you care?" She questioned.

"I'm a curious person." I said propping my head up on my elbow and watching Santana as she mindlessly tossed a tennis ball up in the air and caught it over and over again.

"I don't have a type." She said plainly.

"Everyone has a type." I informed her.

"So what's yours? Blonde cheerleading straight A snobby bitch?"

"No, mine is confident. Someone who knows their sexy and holds it against people." Santana smiled and gave me a knowing glance.

"There's more." She said tossing the ball on the floor. "Tell me."

"I like when girls are aggressive with me. I've never told anyone that." Santana nodded and blushed a little. I wasn't talking to Santana anymore. I was talking about her.

"Sadomasochism?" Santana let roll off her tongue.

"Oh you wish." I said playfully nudging her. "You'd have a blast if I enjoyed pain."

"Assuming that I'd even want you." She responded back.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked a little too quickly. She laughed wholeheartedly and turned her body so that it was facing mine.

"Nothing…plenty of people want to get all up on that and pop your cherry." I turned away for a second. I can't believe she just said that. It sounded so-…so _sexy_.

"How do you even know I'm a virgin?"

Santana let her hand rest on my thigh just bellow my skirt pelts. She drew simple circles in one place before slowly moving it up. Her hand was warm, and her nails slowly grazed the bottom of my panties. I flinched and she pulled her hand back.

"That's how I know." She whispered.

"You're such a flirt." I told her bashfully.

"Am I?" She was so sly with everything she does. "Is that a bad thing?" Her eyes lingered on my lips for a little longer than my eyes were on hers.

"Yes."

"Is it? I don't think it is." She wrapped her right arm around my upper thighs and pulled me in closer to her so that our full bodies were touching. Her hand stayed on my thigh and before I knew it, she was leaning in to kiss me. I closed my eyes anticipating her full lips sucking on mine, her tongue exploring my mouth, but when her lips never touched mine, I opened my eyes again. "If it was so bad…then why do you like it so much?"

**Read and Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. Rachel makes a big mistake; hopefully she'll fix it in the next one. Enjoy.**

Santana's POV

I should have been walking around like a stud. A fucking stud. So I was feeling cocky, but that's just what I thrived on. Quinn was right about one thing, I just had to get what I wanted. And right now I wanted Rachel Berry. No I've always wanted her but she just seemed to distance. Yesterday was an indication of how close we could get.

She couldn't pretend that she didn't want me, not anymore. Quinn was just there, she was this stupid ideal of hers, but she didn't want Quinn, she wanted me. "Hey Rachel." I leaned up against the locker next to hers and watched her struggled with her combination. She didn't even look over at me she just kept trying to figure out her combination.

I pushed myself off of the locker and stood behind her. I pressed my hands on either side of her waist and pushed my front up against her back. "You havin trouble there, miss?" I whispered into her ear making sure my lips brushed the tip of her ear. "Come over later." I suggested as I grabbed her hips and moved her body closer to mine. I could feel some eyes on me but the bell had rung and people were filing into their classrooms.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Rachel said as she finally got her locker open and she backed up so that I was forced to let go of her. I was pissed about the loss of contact but even more angry that she was acting so shy.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Considering what _almost _happened last night." She pulled out a few books and closed the locker facing me now. "I didn't even go to Quinn's after."

"Yeah that's cuz you were too hot and bothered from our little session." I explained to her as if it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"Nothing happened-."

"Well it should have. And you fucking wanted it to!" I grabbed Rachel's lower back and pulled her close to me so that our bodies were flush against each other. I leaned down and was seconds away from showing her what she was missing out on, but suddenly I was knocked to the ground and a punch cracked across my face. "What the f-." I was getting smashed. When I finally looked up I saw Quinn. Shit she was pissed, her eyes were a deep red, and her fangs were out at their full length.

"Fucking bitch!" She swung down hard but I avoided the blow. I tossed her off of me with ease and her body slung limp across the floor. She rose to her feet a little later than I had.

"Quinn back off!" I didn't think it was possible but right now I was in complete control.

"You're dead!" She yelled. She tried to charge me but I grabbed her hand and slammed her face into the locker. Her face was pressed to the cold metal and I thought about throwing her body through the damn wall, but instead I let her go.

"I wasn't doing anything, alright? Forget it happened Quinn, she's yours. She's all yours." Fuck it, I was done. I've never been denied like this, and it was a bunch of bullshit. Who the hell did Rachel think she was? She was so ready to go all the way with me yesterday. And this is all for Quinn? Quinn just wanted to use her, well now that I'm out of the way, she can.

Quinn's POV

Again. Santana tried to get what she wanted again. Well it doesn't matter now, because Rachel was the one taking care of me in my bathroom in my house. She was being so delicate with me, and her tiny hands felt good against my bruised face. "What the prognosis doc?" I asked playfully.

"A few cuts, but you'll live to be beautiful another day." I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back but grabbed the alcohol pads and turned to place them in my spare cabinet in my bathroom.

I watched her backside. Jesus for such a tiny girl she had a nice-. Fuck I was caught, Rachel looked at me and covered her smile and subsequently her blush. "Were you just…?" She didn't have to finish, we both knew what she was going to say.

"I-…shit I'm caught." She walked over towards me with a grin. "Come on." I offered up my hand, which she took, and we went into my bedroom. I walked backwards until the backs of my knees hit the bed, and I sat down comfortably. Rachel moved to sit down next to me, but instead I pulled her on top of me. She was straddling my hips and I gently moved my hands down to her ass. I pressed my lips to hers and just felt her against me for a while. Jesus, she felt amazing. My tongue slipped into her mouth I allowed myself to explore every corner of it. She didn't know it but she was slowly grinding against me, and fuck was it turning me on.

I couldn't take it any longer so I flipped her over so that her back was on my bed. I ran my tongue from her neck back up to her lips and sucked hard on the bottom lip. I pushed up her skirt just enough so that I could feel the waistband of her panties. I pulled them down so that they were just dangling around her ankles.

"Quinn your teeth." They'd been grazing her neck for the past five minutes, but there was no way I'd be able to control myself now. I ran my finger between her folds and she whispered my name in a hushed and restrained voice. She was soaking wet.

"Rach, would you let me?" I didn't stop kissing her neck the whole time. I need to sink my teeth in her; I knew that even if she said no, I'd still do it. This was bloodlust like I'd never felt it before.

"I don't know won't it hurt?" She asked reaching out and raising my chin so that she could see into my eyes.

"I know a way to make it feel good." I held my middle finger over her soaked entrance and slowly began to push into her.

"Wait, no…I'm a virgin." I immediately pulled my finger back.

"Here." I rubbed my finger over her clit, feeling her moans vibrate through the skin on her neck. I continued to rub my thumb over her clit until I could feel that she was close to her climax.

"Quinn I-oh God…Quinn!" I bit down on her neck as soon as the sounds over her orgasm rippled through the air. Her hot blood seeped into my mouth and I bit down even harder, when she screamed out in pain. I couldn't stop, I'd never felt this transfer of energy or heat into my mouth like this. I continued on until Rachel had stopped scrambling underneath me and she just whimpered out in pain. I pulled back and jumped off the bed. Shit what did I do!

God she was dead!

I watched her body, hoping faithfully for movement. It took at least thirty seconds. Thirty seconds, for her chest to move up and down at a regular pace. How much blood had a taken? What have I done?

…

When Rachel woke up she was in a daze. I made sure she got some food, some apple juice and cookies, because that's what they give you after you donate blood. I don't know, this was something knew to me, hurting someone and then taking care of them? It was basically unheard of.

I put a bandage over the teeth marks I had made even though for some reason I wanted to see them. It was like I had marked her, I owned her. "Are you alright?"

"I…" She didn't really finish her sentence, instead she just took another sip of apple juice. "I think I should probably leave now."

"Wait, Rach-." She couldn't leave, not now. "Don't go, come on. You can stay over here tonight." Rachel shook her head no and stood up. She was wobbly for a second before finally standing up straight.

"That's not a good idea…" She headed towards my door. "…I'm starting to think this was all sort of a bad idea."

**Read and Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block plagued me, which tends to happen when I'm writing two stories. Which by the way if you guys haven't yet, you should check out "New Kid" which is a pezberry story I'm working on right now as well. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Santana's POV

"What happened?" As if I didn't know. The way Rachel showed up at my house, wobbly and confused I knew what happened. Rachel didn't hadn't said anything yet either, that's what scared me the most. She just took off her shoes and got under the covers in my bed. How far did Quinn go? I only saw the hint of the bite marks on Rachel's neck, but maybe she's hurt her other places. "Do you want me to do something about it? I'll go over there right now and-."

"No." Rachel said simply. I nodded in understanding. That was probably for the best anyway, I remember how bad I'd hurt Quinn after I found out what she did to Brittany. I'd probably kill her if I went over there now.

"Okay…does it hurt?" I asked walking over and pulling down the covers slightly to examine the bite on Rachel's neck. She turned away from me and her body tensed, which told me that it did. I sat down on the bed and lifted her up to a sitting position with ease.

"Santana, what are you doing? I just want to rest, I don't want to talk about it." She tried to turn away from me but I grabbed her arm and forced her to face me.

"We don't have to talk about that but I need to help you. If that hurts, then I can help you heal." I explained.

"I thought only you could heal yourself." She said skeptically.

"I can, but I could heal you too if you wanted. All you have to do is kiss you." She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Very charming pick-up line Santana. If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask. I would've said no, but asking would have been fine." Now it was my turn to glance down at the small space in between us. Jeez, this was not happening. She was not making _me_ flustered.

"You wouldn't have said no." I assured her. "And I'm serious about the kissing thing. I'm part Carpathian. I can heal a human by using my saliva, it sounds gross but seriously-."

"Go ahead then. I'd like to see your little magic trick." Rachel said almost in a giddy tone.

"It's not a magic trick Rachel, it's-."

"I'm going to change my mind in a second, so you'd better just do it." I nodded and leaned in closer towards her neck wondering how to go about things. Seeing Quinn's marks on her pissed me off, but mostly it just gave me an intense desire to mark Rachel as mine. Sometimes I hated the Alpha in me, but right now I loved it. "What are you waiting for?" Rachel's scent was running through my veins and my pupils dilated. I had my hands gently resting on her hips but when my teeth grazed Rachel's neck and I was so close to biting down, the shiver that ran through her body caused me to grip her harder.

"Shit Rachel!" I snapped pulling myself away from her and standing on the other side of the room. She looked over at me with wide eyes. Her breathing was irregular, there was a mix of fear and curiosity in her eyes, but I must have looked like a maniac. The bloodlust was too strong when I was around Rachel, she had to know too, by the way I'd just lashed out.

"What's wrong?"

"What did Quinn do to you? She marked you and that's all? Did she take your virginity?" She flushed red and I knew she'd said she didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to know. There was a difference between marking someone and practically owning them. I knew that if a vampire took a human's virginity then that created an unbreakable bond between them. Rachel stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Santana, these are personal questions-."

"Tell me!" I yelled. "I need to fucking know what she did to you. Please."

"She didn't take my virginity okay. She bit me right when I…you know…climaxed. Gosh Santana, are you trying to embarrass me to death?" I sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall behind me. "You're happy? You think Quinn can do better or something?" I looked at her like she was insane.

"No! I know you can do better." I assured her.

"Why are you saying that? Are you jealous because Quinn has me-."

"_Has_? She doesn't have you Rachel, she doesn't deserve to either." If this conversation went any further then I was going to break the code with Quinn. I was going to tell Rachel how she was only using her and that Rachel didn't mean shit to her. I know Quinn thought Rachel would be easy, but I'd never been more proud that someone had held out.

"Is there a reason you're saying this?" Rachel questioned timidly.

"No." I lied.

"You liar! Why won't you tell me what you mean? If I'm going to get hurt then tell me, because if you're lying to me to protect Quinn then fuck you. You're supposed to be the strong one right? The _Alpha_? Well then why are you being such a coward-." She barley had the words out of her mouth before I pinned her against the wall.

"Don't fucking call me that!" I slammed her wrists against the wall over her head. She yelped in pain and I knew I was gripping her wrist too tight, but I couldn't let go. "You don't think I know how to be in control? Then I'll fucking show you what control is." I yanked her forward by tugging on her shirt and I spun her around so that her back was pressed hard against my front.

"Santana please." Rachel whimpered as I brushed her hair back and nipped at her ear with my sharp fangs. I viewed Quinn's marks and let out a low hiss in Rachel's ear. "Are you going to hurt me?" She whispered. I didn't answer; instead I ran my tongue over the wound. I kissed her occasionally but my tongue did most of the work.

I was finally content when the only visible thing on Rachel's neck was a purple hicky that I'd just given her. I kissed Rachel one more time before I knew that everything had healed. The thing was though, I didn't move. I kept my right hand on Rachel's wrist, knowing that this was all the leverage I needed. My left hand roamed down Rachel's thigh and I slowly began moving it up, pushing her skirt up along the way. Rachel didn't protest until my finger lightly grazed her soaking clit.

She spun around so quickly that I was actually taken by surprise. "You think you can just do whatever you want don't you? Just because you're a stupid Alpha. Well I'm not easy Santana Lopez and if you ever touch me like that again then you can forget about us ever being friends." Rachel picked up her shoes and began putting them on. I watched her with a slight smirk. This wasn't about us being friends. This was about us being more than friends.

Just as Rachel was about to storm out of the room, I called out to her. "If you hated being touched like that, then why were you so wet?" She stopped for a second, as if she was going to turn around and punch me or kiss me, but she did neither. Instead she ran away and there was nothing I could do but stay.


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally I have enough time to write. Thank you spring break. **

Rachel's POV

I felt my phone vibrate on my nightstand for the sixth time since I'd gotten into bed. Sure I was avoiding entertaining the idea of speaking to anyone right now, but if I really wanted to cut myself off I would just turn it off right? That was beside the point though, right now, I just couldn't handle speaking to Quinn or Santana.

The phone vibrated again and I reached my hand out from under the covers to grab it. I took a deep breath before I opened the flip screen to see if I had any messages. Three missed calls from Quinn and three text messages from Santana. So clearly they both wanted to talk, Quinn didn't leave any voice mail messages so that didn't tell me much, but I could at least read the texts that Santana sent to figure out what she wanted.

**[From Santana 12:06 am]: **Rach I'm soooo fukin sorry bout before

Okay that didn't really tell me much about what she wanted except, she was hoping for forgiveness. It also told me that she didn't understand grammar, spelling, or the proper use of punctuation. I opened up the other text just to see what it would say.

**[From Santana 12:34 am]: **So horny for u rite now, I kno how to make you feel gooooood baby

That was just like her to be so crude. And clearly drunk too. I still felt my face heat up at the thought of Santana getting hot and bothered over me. It wasn't going to kill me to look at the last message was it?

**[From Santana 1:08 am]: **Rae, I'm drunk Everything feels messed up. I don't wanna blackout, not here. Please, come and get me….please

I swear if she didn't add that last 'please' I wouldn't be rushing over to my closet to grab clothes to put on. I wouldn't be rushing though the house, darting down the stairs and grabbing my keys. I wouldn't be opening the garage door, backing out the car and driving over to Noah's house. But I was and it was all because she said please.

I spotted her on the front stoop at Noah's house with her head buried in her hands. I didn't know if she was crying or if she just felt sick. I parked on the street and got out of the car, rushing over to Santana's aid. "Santana? Are you alright?" Her eyes shot up to meet mine, and for a second I could see how confused she was.

"I…I-I didn't think you'd show." I really couldn't tell if it was nerves or booze that caused Santana to stutter, but I guess that didn't really matter. I reached out and tugged on Santana's hand, hoping to God that she would be able to walk because I'm not quite sure that I'd be able to carry her.

She stood up, but when I tried to let go of her hand, she held on tighter. I didn't question it I just led the way towards the car. Santana struggled to open the passenger's side door before I informed her that it was locked. I unlocked it, but she couldn't stop laughing about it the whole way home.

It took me awhile to convince myself that I brought Santana back to my house just to keep her safe. I knew her parents weren't home and who knows what would happen if she took a fall or something. She could die! Then again my dads weren't home either and that basically meant I was supposed to protect her now.

We went up to my bedroom and I changed back into my pajamas, fully aware that Santana had her eyes on me the entire time. "You should get some rest." I told her. I handed her some clothes she could wear for the night and explained where the guest bedroom was.

"Why can't I sleep in here?" She questioned with a knowing smirk.

"You know why-." Santana cut me off by tossing the clothes I'd just given her to the ground. "Santana, please I just want to be civil."

"This is me being civil. I get what you're afraid of but we're not gonna stand here and pretend." She snapped rashly.

"Pretend? Pretend what?" I questioned.

"That we don't have feelings for each other. Maybe that's okay with you, but fuck that. I know what I want and who I like and that's _you_." She exclaimed.

"Why would you say something like that? What about Quinn-."

"Fuck Quinn. If you had feelings for her then you would have dumped my ass over at her place tonight. And if you liked her so much you would've let her fuck you." I resented all of this. I hated myself for giving in to Santana because I knew it would end up like this. So much rage, what happened to the beautiful sweet side of her? Had she lost it all when she realized she had no control?

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel!" I yelled.

"How about I show you?" I didn't have time to protest. I could run, scream, or get away. Santana's lips were pressed up against mine, our bodies pressed lightly against one another, the heat from our anger welding together to form passion and lust.

I shoved her away from me and smacked her hard across her face. I saw the blood begin to trickle down her face. The dejected look on her face made me turn away from her. I couldn't stand to see that kind of sorrow of pain. "I think I should call Quinn over-."

"Fuck Quinn, if you want to be pissed at someone then it should be her." If I were closer to Santana I would have smacked her again, but I just crossed my arms over my chest and breathed in.

"Why would I be mad at her?" I asked.

"Because she's using you-." She began.

"You selfish bitch! She was right; you can't stand it when someone has something that you want. You're the one trying to use me." I argued.

"She's the whole reason we joined Glee club. Quinn said we had to so she could get close to you. She didn't give two fucks about you until she found out about Brittany and I. She wanted a source, she wanted some easy loser to fuck and suck. I played along until I realized-."

"Until you realized what?" I asked coldly.

"That I love you." I spun around to face her. To see if her eyes were sincere enough to believe. I hated that they were, but I was completely captivated. I was frozen in place, I didn't know how to respond. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard come out of her mouth. It wasn't laced with lust, it was just simple and childlike and amazing. "I'm…I'm sorry." She turned and flung open the door. I could see it in her eyes, she'd thought she'd messed up, she was afraid that I was going to reject her.

"Wait! You can't…." I paused to gather my thoughts. "Please…don't run." She had one hand on my doorknob and the other shoved deep into her pocket. "It's okay, we can just stay here. You don't have to say anything and neither do I. Let's just lay here okay?" She nodded and reached down to grab the clothes I'd handed to her earlier.

She began changing and I watched her like she'd watched me. It was incredible how her movements tightened her abdomen, how her skin was so smooth except where I'd hit her. Once she'd changed I turned off my lights, and we slipped under the cover next to one another. We didn't touch for ten minutes, we kept this tiny space between our bodies, but I knew she felt the heat radiating from me because I could feel how cold she was. I rolled over to my side facing away from her and seconds later Santana's arm was wrapped securely around my waist.

"Santana?" I whispered.

"We shouldn't talk, I'll say something stupid." She replied back quietly nuzzling closer to my neck.

"We don't have to say anything. If you want me you can have me." She didn't move, she just placed one gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"Not like this. Not after a fight, or when I'm drunk." I'd never been so happy to be denied in my life. I don't know why I offered up myself, maybe because I knew I wanted to feel Santana against my body, but I knew I wasn't ready yet, and so did she.

We didn't speak for awhile. I could feel Santana's slow breathing against my neck and I knew she was asleep. "I love you too." It was stupid to say it now, but it was also okay. It wasn't something she needed to hear right now, she might not even remember tonight, but I would. I'd always remember this night.

**Read and Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I hope you guys can see in this chapter how much Quinn was really just trying to use Rachel. Maybe you were expecting a violent showdown, but that's not going to happen. Anyway, enjoy.**

Santana's POV

I woke up before Rachel did. Truly I was never asleep, but that didn't mean much. Holding onto Rachel through the night was so amazing and magical, it just didn't feel real. I was drunk last night, Rachel was probably just trying to calm me down, she let me hold her because she didn't have a choice.

I closed her bedroom door quietly and tiptoed down the steps. I glanced in the hallway mirror and saw that I looked a mess. I guess that really didn't matter, no one had to see me anyway. I went downstairs and headed towards the front door. "Who are you?" I spun around caught the eyes of an older man. He was sitting on a leather couch chair with coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"I…" I didn't even know what to say. I thought Rachel's dads weren't even here. This certainly complicated things. "Sir I…" Am a total idiot for even going out the front door. I could have easily just jumped out of the second floor window.

"I'm only joking Santana." He said with a light chuckle. "Rachel talks about you all the time." I was certain I'd never met Mr. Berry, but I could be wrong. His smile seemed genuine, but something was wrong. "Did you sleep well?" Was he getting at something? Did he think that I'd actually slept with Rachel, like we had sex?

"What?" I hoped he would clarify the question because I did not want to stick my foot into my mouth.

"My husband and I heard you too fighting when we got in last night. Now don't worry we try and give our daughter as much privacy and space as she needs, but…I'm only asking if you slept well last night?" God I hope he didn't hear anything. With me confessing my love and all, that would be quit embarrassing.

"I guess I just have to be honest then?"

"That would be best." He encouraged.

"Last night I got blasted at a party…I mean drunk. I didn't really have anyone to go to except Rachel. She went out to get me and then we just came back here." I explained truthfully. Well of course I left out the part about me texting her some inappropriate things and what we actually argued about, but he really didn't need to know that.

"So you came back here and argued?" I nodded. I didn't realize how a caring father was supposed to act. My dad basically lets me do whatever as long as I don't kill anyone. "What exactly is your relationship with my daughter?"

"Sir, we're just friends." I lied holding my ground. I wish he knew how angry I was getting. I wasn't exactly use to being questioned. And even if Rachel had questioned me plenty of times, it was okay because I was so sexually and emotionally attached to her. "Is there a problem here? I mean did I do something wrong? I really just need to get home; my father is going to be worried about me."

"Well as you can tell I'm worried about my daughter." I heard footsteps and a gentle hand rested on my back. I didn't have to turn to know that it was Rachel, but I need to look at her to calm down.

"Daddy? Are you bothering her?" Mr. Berry kept his eyes focused on me. "Santana, were you going to walk home? I can just drive you." It was a tempting offer but I needed the fresh air.

"I'm just gonna walk." I told her.

"Nonsense, I could take you home, or even Rachel. She doesn't usually sleep in this late on a Saturday anyway." It was obvious why he wanted to drive so badly. He was literally watching as his control over his baby girl slipped away. I wasn't just going to let him try and control me. I slipped my hand into Rachel's and we slowly walked towards the front door.

"I guess she was just tired." His next question would have been 'from what' if he wasn't too busy watching the way I laced my hand onto the front of Rachel's shirt and tugged her in closer to me. "I meant what I said last night." I whispered into Rachel's ear.

"You can stay here if you want." She suggested.

"I really think your dad would rather I go." I replied quickly glancing at the man as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since when do you let other people control you?" Rachel asked in a seductively taunting manner.

"I don't, it's just after I do this-." I yanked Rachel's shirt hard and pressed our lips together, slipping my tongue in and exploring her mouth. My right hand slipped down to Rachel butt giving it a quick squeeze before I let her go. "-I don't think he's going to want me to stay."

"You're dirty." Rachel whispered as she opened the door and shoved me outside playfully.

"Yeah and you love it." I pecked her on the lips, quickly this time, and waved goodbye to her. "Bye Mr. Berry." I said smugly as I walked down the front steps and down the driveway. That would teach him to ever try and question me.

…

"Where ya been all weekend? I've been calling you like crazy." I slammed my locker shut when I realized it was Quinn. "What? I thought we were cool now."

"You're going to hate me though." I told her as we walked towards the classroom. "It's about Rachel."

"What about her? The whole thing worked you know. She let me bite her, best I ever had I swear." I rolled my eyes and put my hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Dude seriously, what is this about?"

"You don't like her, that's what this is about." I explained.

"No I know…you're still stuck on Brittany. That's cool; I mean maybe we could share Rachel-." I pushed Quinn back against a locker and showed her my teeth just so she could gauge how angry I was.

"I'm not going to let you use her. So back the fuck off or I'll make you." She knew I was serious, which is why her next statement didn't come off as harsh as she wanted it too.

"So that's it. You get what you want again?" She questioned nervously.

"That's right." I said simply. "And beyond that, me being an Alpha has nothing to do with your anger. You just want to hurt someone, you thought Rachel was an easy target, well she's not."

"So you want her?"

"She's not a possession Quinn." Quinn rolled her eyes, but let out a deep sigh.

"Well I fucked her so, sloppy seconds are all yours. You think she's not easy think again. I actually wish I'd hooked you up with one of my cheerleader friends. I didn't have to pretend to be romantic to get in her pants, sounds like a slut to me." I stood there face to face with Quinn. She didn't back down, this was a challenge. I thought about the time when I almost killed Quinn, Rachel witnessed it, and after she was terrified of me. I couldn't do that again, if there was ever a time to control my anger this was it.

"Is that all Quinnie?" I questioned with a cocky grin.

"Yeah that's it…clearly you love the girl, I thought for sure you were going to bite my face off." Quinn said patting me on the shoulder.

"So we're cool?" I questioned. Even after everything, I didn't want any bad blood between us…no pun intended. I just wanted it to be like it always had been. Quinn and I were a dynamic duo; we didn't need to fight all the time.

"Always." She smirked and locked hands with me, pulling me into the best 'bro-hug' ever. "I should be mad at you right?"

"Yeah probably." I said.

"Hard to stay mad at you champ, cuz you're such a stud." She ran her hand through my hair messing it up and giving me a nice little cat call before we walked into the rom. I missed being friends with this kid. I forgot how much of a geek she was.

**Read and Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so I know that it's been like 3 months since I'd last updated this, but to be honest I sort of forgot about it. I needed to just write a conclusion for it because I just couldn't feel inspired to write much else. It's sort of rushed I guess, but this is the last chapter of the story. I hope I don't disappoint too much, but I'm working on other stories which I still feel very inspired by. **

Santana's POV

"Yeah and so that's when my father started yelling at me. He was positive I was having sex and he told me that you were bad news." I smiled as I watched Rachel take her hair out of a bun and tugged on a tank top.

"I am bad news." I said flipping through a magazine and peeking up at Rachel again. Damn did she look good right now. I sort of forgot how I even urged her to spend the night at my place, but right now I couldn't even care.

"You're a total softy." Rachel said jumping on the bed and sitting next to me, looking over to peer at the magazine I was just flipping through. Jesus, could Rachel be wearing shorter shorts? I think not. How on earth did she have legs like that if she was so short? "Why are you reading this lame magazine? I could think of something a little more interesting we could be doing." I bit my bottom lip and tossed my magazine onto my floor.

"Like what?" I husked into her ear. I reached over and ran my hand up Rachel's thigh, daring her to stop me. I felt a warm hand on top of mine and then my hand was pushed away from her thigh.

"I dunno…" She said faking confusion before she straddled my hips and pushed me down flat on my bed. "What do you think we should do?" I grabbed a fistful of her shirt.

"For starters, maybe we should get rid of this?" Rachel obliged pulling the fabric over her head and exposing her bare stomach and black lace bra. I wonder if she had matching panties on.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Rachel joked. I didn't realize I'd been staring that long. I wrapped my arms around Rachel's waist and locked our lips together. It felt amazing knowing that I had Rachel, and Quinn was out of my way. Damn all the things I wanted to do to her. Rachel pulled my hands off her ass and pressed them down above my head.

"What are you doing?" I questioned and she began sucking my neck.

"Seeing how long you'll let me be in control." She pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra, taking it off with her teeth. She tossed it behind her and grinned.

"Do whatever you want to me." I challenged.

I lifted my hips so she could pull off my pants. She kissed my right and left breast gently and trailed kisses all along my abs. She went to go down further but I stopped her. "No…let me help you feel good." I reversed our positions so that I was on top. I ripped off her panties and touched my finger to her heat and she let out a soft moan. Her eyes were closed, she was so wet, she wanted this.

I slipped my finger down to her entrance, pressing my thumb to her clit, applying pressure every few moments. "Is this okay?" I asked her. I knew I was about to take her virginity, but I had to make sure she was ready.

"Will it hurt?" Rachel whimpered in between labored breaths. I didn't answer her instead I connected our lips together and slowly began to push my finger inside her. For some reason I didn't think. I didn't think far enough into the future to realize that taking Rachel's virginity would cause her to bleed.

My eyes shot open at the scent and I was so close to biting down on her. I wanted to taste her. She felt it, the fear in her eyes lasted for only a brief moment. "You can control this."

"Rach…no I can't."

…

"Wake up you giant bum." I flipped onto my stomach and looked up at Rachel. She was wearing a sweater and jean shorts and she had a giant plate of food in her hand. She didn't really wait for me to sit up, instead she just scooted me over and sat down next to me.

"Is that food for me?" I asked.

"Okay two things that I'm confused about. I thought vampires didn't really sleep and they didn't have to eat." I raised an eyebrow. She must have been doing research.

"Most of my habits, I've picked up from basic human actions." I explained as I took the plate out of Rachel's hands and began devouring the eggs. "So what happened last night? Was I really good in bed cause I don't remember shit."

"You mean you don't remember passing out right after you took my virginity?" I nearly spit out my eggs clear across the room. Wait what?

"Shit…" I said dropping the fork on the plate. "Did I bite you? I don't understand, I've had sex before and I don't think I've ever passed out."

"You told me you couldn't control yourself. I was bleeding from being…well you know that part." Rachel laid down next to me. "I guess I should actually be thanking you, for you know, not biting me down there."

"I'm embarrassed." I said.

"No, you don't have to be. You tried so hard not to hurt me that you passed out. You deserve a medal."

"All I wanted to do was make love to you." I muttered. "I love you." I added quickly, hoping that she didn't hear me.

"So what do you want to do? We could go on a walk through the park. Go to the animal shelter and play with puppies. We can go roller blading. We could-."

"How about we just stay here. Watch a movie, maybe…_Funny Girl_?" Rachel beamed with excitement.

Now I understood what that whole love thing meant. It was someone you needed to spend the rest of your life with. You had to push your soul beyond want, it had to be need. And I needed Rachel and that was easy to admit, it just wasn't easily done. She's sort of stuck with me now though. She's not property but she is mine. I could work on control, because I'll be damned if I ever hurt her, but at least now I know she wants me back.

She probably would have never thought she'd get stuck with a vampire.

Life is funny that way.

Rachel looked over at me as the DVD began playing. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. A domesticated vampire, how amusing. "Santana." She started.

"Hmm." I hummed out.

"I love you too"


End file.
